The Trouble that Came with the Tide
by halfthetruth
Summary: Personal loyalty. Apparently that was his fatal flaw. His potential downfall. But he couldn't see how it was so bad. He just wanted to save the people he loved. Who cares about the cost? In the end, when he had all those eyes staring up at him, that is why he said yes.
1. Chapter 1

The Trouble That Came with the Tide

Percy Jackson said yes. He fucking said yes. I couldn't believe it. My heart was racing and my face paled, palms damp. His eyes were locked on mine, nervous. His mouth turned in a shaky smile. The room broke out in cheers, but I needed to sit down. My best friend, the boy I had known since twelve years old, my very own Seaweed Brain. He said yes.

Perseus Jackson. Slayer of Alecto, the Minotaur (twice), Medusa, Procrustes, the Nemean Lion, Geyron, and countless monsters. Defeater of Ares, Polyphemus, Nereus, Antaeus, Phobos, Iapetus, Hades, Hyperion, Kronos. Wielder of Anaklusmos. Retriever of the Master Bolt, Helm of Darkness, and Golden Fleece. Bearer of the Sky and Curse of Achilles. Savior of Artemis. Wanderer of the Labyrinth. Protector of Ophiotaurus and Pandora's Box. Destroyer of Mt. St. Helens. One of the Big Three. Head Counsler of Cabin Three. Subject of the Great Prophecy. The savior of fucking Olympus was there on his knees. And he said yes. The audacity.

"Brother, what will his domain be?" Zeus's voice was loud and clear and full of begrudged respect. Not only was Percy a demigod who saved Olympus, but also the son of Poseidon. Yet he had managed to earn the respect from Zeus.

"You are Perseus, God of Riptides, Prince and Heir of the Seas," Poseidon said with pride. I watched Percy's face. His features ridden with disbelief. His eyes turned to me, his happiness seeping into his eyes. I was proud of him, no doubt, but it was bittersweet. He was leaving me. I had thought, maybe, he liked me the way I liked him. We had kissed before Mt. St. Helens, but then he spent weeks marooned with Calypso. I had seen his love-stricken face after returning. And after that on Olympus, just hours ago, when Rachel rebuffed him I saw his heart break a little. Now it was my heart's turn.

"Rise," Zeus said. And he did. Zeus raised his Master Lightning Bolt, the very same we returned four years earlier, and tapped Percy's forehead. I swear I thought Zeus was going to strike Percy down and I was about to rush forward to him, but Thalia grabbed my shoulder. I winced out in pain, thankful for not passing out again, but kept trying to reach Percy. When the Master Bolt touched him, a golden light enveloped him and I stopped in my tracks.

Everyone watched him in awe. Percy always looked intimidating. The dark windswept hair brushed to the side. His tan skin. His lean muscles and tall demeanor. And his eyes. Oh his sea green eyes were ever changing and swirling. He radiated power. No wonder he attracted so many monsters. But now... now he looked otherworldly. His aura was over-whelming now. As strong as any of the Olympian Council I had ever met. He seemed taller or stronger, or maybe both. The dirt and stains and scars of the war were gone. He was clean and powerful and flawless. He was her very own Adonis, except now he wasn't hers at all. Was he ever?

"All hail Perseus, God of Riptides, Prince and Heir of the Seas," Poseidon proclaimed once more. Percy turned and watched people bowing at his feet. All besides the Olympians did so. Poor Percy. He looked so uncomfortable being the center of attention. His cheeks bright red. I held back my laughter, because I knew if I laughed then I'd start crying and I could not do that. Poseidon nudged Percy.

"Oh erm- all rise," Percy mumbled. Beside me Thalia smirked, but Percy looked like a trapped animal. I needed to talk to him.

"Honor guard!" Poseidon called. The cyclops flanked Percy and created an aisle for him to walk out in. Once the cyclops dispersed I ran out the door, forgetting about any and all self-control that I thought I had.

"Percy," I yelled. He turned and his face melted in relief. He wrapped his arms around me. His ocean scent had increased tenfold. "Are you alright?"

"Me? Yeah- I mean I'm freaking out a little, but I'm okay," Percy said with a nervous smile. He pulled me back into the hug and I didn't want to let go. I wanted to keep him in my arms forever. I didn't want him to leave.

"You're a God now," I said quietly. He released me from his arms, looking into my eyes.

"I am." Why did he sound ashamed? Everything was so new. So raw. But I wasn't about to beat around the bush. I had questions and I needed answers.

"How- how does this affect us. I mean you won't be at camp anymore. The world doesn't need saving anymore-" When was I going to see him? That is what I meant. I hadn't realized how much time we spent together on quests.

"Hey," he said. "Me and you. Nothing is coming between us. I don't know how to describe it, but we're more than best friends. I know everything about you and I'd die for you and you'd die for me. It's just- I don't know how to explain it. We're more."

"More," I echoed with a smile. I knew what he meant. Something about him drew me in and I was so scared of losing him that I forgot something. I forgot his unshakable loyalty.

"And you'll be up here all the time now too, Wisegirl. Head Architect of Olympus," he comforted.

"But won't you be at your father's palace?"

"I'm not really sure how it all works. I've been a God for like three minutes," he laughed. "That reminds me, actually. My father's palace was destroyed when they were defeating Typhon. Maybe you could redesign it and I could be with you all day long. After you're done with Olympus, of course."

"That's brilliant! Daedaleus had this diagram of an Ichthyocentaurs's dagger that could put a layer of air around someone who couldn't breathe under water. Maybe your father has something to that effect," I said.

"An Icky what?"

"Ichthyocentaur, Seaweed Brain. One of Chrion's cousins, I believe. Sort of a fish centaur hybrid," I explained.

"Part fish, part horse, AND part human!?" he said.

"As Zeus said 'a dimwitted one'," I teased.

"I'll have you know that your mother, the goddess of wisdom herself, approved of my immortality." I was so glad that things hadn't changed between us. All this time, Percy had been there for me. Everyone else had flitted in and out of my life. But since I was 12 Percy was always there. Constantly fighting to be by my side.

"Hm," I said, "I suppose it's alright then."

"It better be- OH SHIT!" Percy yelled. Olympus fell silent and I chuckled at him.

"What's wrong?"

"My mom and Paul. They don't know I'm alive! I said I'd give them a signal, but what would they be able to see? It's not like I could just light the Empire State Building up blue," Percy rambled. He looked so cute when he was nervous.

"Percy," I said calmly. He looked at me. "You're a God. You _can_ light the Empire State Building up blue." Realization flickered in his eyes.

"You are a genius. Where would I be without you?"

"Dead probably," I replied.

"Oh shut it," he said, snapping his fingers. "This is so cool!" He snapped his fingers again and my shoes turned blue, then my armor, then my nail polish, then my hair.

"PERCY!"

"Sorry, sorry," he said grinning. With a snap of his fingers it all returned to normal.

"Can all you do is turn stuff blue, because that'd be pretty lame."

"No there's so much more power now. I can feel it all. It's sort of buzzing," Percy tried to explain.

"I heard what your dad said to you before. About you surpassing all other heros, even Heracles," I said. He nodded. It was so like him to be humble. Even now, when he had saved the world.

"I mean he was just caught up in the moment," Percy said with a shrug.

"They made you a God, Perce. That's pretty incredible," I reminded him, "And you defeated multiple Titans. And beat Gods in combat. And-"

"I get the point," he said with a laugh, "but I couldn't have done any of it without you."

"Duh." He glanced at me.

"I'll meet you at the elevator," he said, his face sunken.

"You sure?" Then I studied his face. "Yeah, you're sure."

I watched him walk away. He looked so different now. I mean he had the same black hair and green eyes, but he was more confident. Even in the way he walked it showed. Again, it was bittersweet. I always loved his awkwardness, but now he seemed fuller. Like this was where he needed to be. I love the new him too, but it would take some getting used to.

A God was waiting for me as I walked to the elevator. Poseidon stood there, in front of the golden doors with his arms crossed. He was still wearing his armor that I noticed was emblazoned with seashells. Even with the absence of his magnificent trident he still looked intimidating.

"Well Annabeth," he said. "My son is immortal."

"So he is, sir."

"I noticed you weren't all too pleased."

"I wasn't... at first. I thought I was losing him. I thought he'd forget about me or- or be like the rest of the Gods," I said shakily. I didn't want to offend Poseidon, but it needed to be said.

"Like the rest of the Gods how? He is one now, after all," the King of the Seas told her.

"Well with due respect, Gods tend to be somewhat flippant about relationships. And they don't pay much mind to the results of those relationships," I said carefully.

"Easy child. I don't take offence. I admit this is mostly true, but the Ancient Laws prevent us from doing much more than we already are doing," he said, "And despite that I visited Percy as often as I could and supported him in the only way I knew how. I loved his mother."

"It is different for you. You only had one demigod to look after. The Hermes Cabin is overflowing with unclaimed children. Neglect on the part of the Gods was one of the reasons Kronos was able to rise so soon. It wasn't particularly hard for him to turn the children of the Gods against the Gods," I said.

"Interesting. Do you know if Percy ever felt that way?" Poseidon looked sad or regretful.

"Like us all, Percy had his doubts. But he would never betray Olympus," I explained. Not like Luke did, my mind whispered.

"Hm, well know this Annabeth Chase: you have made of a friend of the sea. But remember the tragedies, child, hubris only leads to the downfall," Poseidon said his eyes. And with that he bid me farewell and returned to the throne room.

* * *

"Why do you smell like smoke?"

"Long story," he said and I knew not to push him on it. He seemed slightly overwhelmed. Together we made our way down to the street level. Neither of us said a word. When we got into the lobby, we found Sally and Paul arguing with the security guard.

"I'm telling you we have to go up! My son-" Then she saw Percy and I. "Percy! We saw the building lit up blue," she said. "But then you didn't come down. You went up hours ago!"

"She was getting a bit anxious," Paul said dryly. I watched Sally's eyes run over Percy's new form with flickering confusion.

"I'm all right," Percy said as Sally hugged me. "Everything's okay now."

"Mr. Blofis," I said impressed, "that was some incredible sword work."

"It seemed like the thing to do. But Percy, is this really... I mean, this story about the six hundredth floor?"

"Yeah it's Olympus," Percy told them. Paul looked at the ceiling with a dreamy expression.

"I'd like to see that."

"Paul," Sally chided. "It's not for mortals. Anyway, the important thing is we're safe. All of us."

"Mom," Percy began. "I need to tell you-" As Percy was going to tell her the news, Nico ran in from the street.

"It's Rachel," he panted. "I just ran into her down on 32nd Street."

"What's she done this time?" I said with a frown. Percy and I were finally safe and now...

"It's where she's gone," Nico said. "I told her she would die if she tried, but she insisted. She just took Blackjack and—"

"She took my pegasus?" Percy said. I shook my head at him. Blackjack wasn't the most important thing here. Nico was obviously telling us something important.

"She's heading to Half-Blood Hill. She said she had to get to camp," Nico said waiting for his reaction. Percy and I looked at each other and we both sprinted out the door.

"What was she thinking," I said, "She'll never get through the defenses. Peleus will eat her."

"we've got to hurry," Percy said. He glanced at Nico, who was struggling to keep up. Percy had mentioned how much Nico's powers drain him. And with the day we've had it wasn't surprising how tired he was.

"Percy," I called. I was always the faster out of the two of us, but now he was beating me by bounds and yards. He turned to slow down. "You can teleport yourself there."

"I'm not leaving you here," he said adamantly, "but I'll speed it up for us. He stepped onto the water of the East River, like a modern day Jesus and held his hand out for me. I grabbed his hand tentatively. I trusted him, but I was no child of the sea. I can't walk on water. But as soon as my foot touched the water's surface it felt solid. Percy reached out with his other hand for Nico and pulled him onto the water.

"Don't let go of me," Percy warned. Soon the water we stood on became a current and we were zipping down the river, into the Long Island Sound. I was gripping his hand so tight, but he didn't seem to mind. I looked over at Nico who seemed queasy.

When we finally reached the beach we saw Argus waiting for us. He stood in the sand with his arms crossed, his hundred eyes glaring at

us.

"Is she here?" Percy demanded. He nodded.

"Is everything okay?" I said, but Argus shook his head. We followed him up the trail back to the Big House. The camp seemed so unaffected from the war. Bright sunshine. No destruction. All that good stuff. But the Big House had green smoke billowing from the windows and Rachel was standing there with her eyes closed and arms raised.

"What's she doing?" I asked. "How did she get past the barriers?"

"She flew," one of the satyrs said, looking accusingly at Blackjack. "Right past the dragon, right through the magic boundaries."

"Rachel!" Percy called, but the satyrs stopped him when he tried to go any closer. My heart winced at the concern he was showing for her. I knew she was his friend, but still.

"Percy, don't," Chiron warned. He winced as he tried to move. His left arm was in a sling, his two back legs were in splints, and his head was wrapped in bandages. "You can't interrupt."

"I thought you explained things to her!"

"I did. And I invited her here." Percy stared at him in disbelief. "You said you'd never let anyone try again! You said—"

"I know what I said, Percy. But I was wrong. Rachel had a vision about the curse of Hades. She believes it may be lifted now. She convinced me she deserves a chance."

"And if the curse isn't lifted? If Hades hasn't gotten to that yet, she'll go crazy!" The Mist swirled around Rachel. She shivered like she was going into shock.

"Hey!" Percy shouted. "Stop!" Rachel opened her eyes and turned.

"It's all right. This is why I've come." She sounded so sure. So confident.

"You'll be destroyed!"

"This is where I belong, Percy. I finally understand." Her voice was so serene and at peace and because of that I couldn't help but think she was crazy.

The house rumbled. The door flew open and green light poured out. Mist curled into a hundred smoky serpents, slithering up the porch columns, curling around the house. Then the Oracle appeared in the doorway. The withered mummy shuffled forward in her rainbow dress. Rachel held out her arms. She didn't look scared.

"You've waited too long," Rachel said. "But I'm here now." The sun blazed more brightly. Apollo appeared from no where. A cocky grin present on his face.

"Apollo," Percy said.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," he said. "You have the gift of prophecy. But it is also a curse. Are you sure you want this?"

"It's my destiny," Rachel said. Percy was in disbelief, but it didn't seem so crazy to me. When Percy asked for her help in the Labyrinth she did it and risked her life over and over. When she had a vision that Percy needed to hear during the war, she flew from her vacation into a war zone and agreed to go to a school she hated to get there. And now she was becoming the new Oracle because she felt it was her destiny. She was brave, I'd give her that.

"Do you accept the risks?"

"I do."

"Then proceed," the god said. Rachel closed her eyes.

"I accept this role. I pledge myself to Apollo, God of Oracles. I open my eyes to the future and embrace the past. I accept the spirit of Delphi, Voice of the Gods, Speaker of Riddles, Seer of Fate." The Oracle's mummy crumbled, falling away until it was nothing but a pile of dust in an old tie-dyed dress. Mist enveloped Rachel in a column. For a moment I couldn't see her at all. Then the smoke cleared. Rachel collapsed and curled into the fetal position. Percy, Nico, and I rushed forward, but Apollo said, "Stop! This is the most delicate part."

"What's going on?" Percy demanded. "What do you mean?"

Apollo studied Rachel with concern. "Either the spirit takes hold, or it doesn't."

"And if it doesn't?" I asked. Tendrils of fear clenched my heart. Rachel needed to be okay.

"Five syllables," Apollo said, counting them on his fingers. "That would be real bad."

"Are you okay?" Percy asked as Rachel rose.

"Ow." She pressed her hands to her temples.

"Rachel," Nico said, "your life aura almost faded completely. I could see you dying."

"I'm all right," she murmured. "Please, help me up. The visions - they're a little disorienting."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Percy asked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the new Oracle of Delphi," Apollo proclaimed with a grin.

"No way," I said.

"It's a little surprising to me too, but this is my fate. I saw it when I was in New York. I know why I was born with true sight. I was meant to become the Oracle."

"You mean you can tell the future now?" Percy said slowly.

"Not all the time," she said. "But there are visions, images, words in my mind. When someone asks me a question, I- Oh no-"

"It's starting," Apollo announced. She doubled over. When she spoke, her voice sounded tripled—like three Rachels were talking at once:

"Six half-bloods shall answer the call.

To storm or fire, the world must fall.

An oath to keep with a final breath,

And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death." At the last word, Rachel collapsed. Nico and Percy caught her and helped her to the steps.

"I'm all right," she said, her voice returning to normal.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"I believe," Apollo said, "that we just heard the next Great Prophecy."

"What does it mean?" Percy demanded. All of us had had enough of Great Prophecy's. Knowing our luck we would be in the next one. Well, I thought, not Percy anymore. Percy isn't a half-blood anymore.

"I don't even remember what I said," Rachel said.

"No," Apollo mused. "The spirit will only speak through you occasionally. The rest of the time, our Rachel will be much as she's always been. There's no point in grilling her, even if she has just issued the next big prediction for the future of the world."

"I'm sorry, Percy," she said. "Back on Olympus, I didn't explain everything to you, but the calling frightened me. I didn't think you'd understand."

"I still don't," Percy admitted. "But I guess I'm happy for you."

"Happy probably isn't the right word. Seeing the future isn't going to be easy, but it's my destiny. I only hope my family..."

"Will you still go to Clarion Academy?" Percy asked.

"I made a promise to my father. I guess I'll try to be a normal kid during the school year, but-"

"But right now you need sleep," Apollo scolded. "Chiron, I don't think the attic is the proper place for our new Oracle, do you?"

"No, indeed." Chiron looked a lot better now that Apollo had worked some medical magic on him.

"Rachel may use a guest room in the Big House for now, until we give the matter more thought."

"I'm thinking a cave in the hills," Apollo mused. "With torches and a big purple curtain over the entrance. Something really mysterious. But inside, a totally decked-out pad with a game room and one of those home theater systems." Rachel called Percy over to her to say her goodbyes. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but Percy blushed heavily. Then he glanced at me.

"Six halfbloods, huh?" Percy said as he joined me. We watched Rachel enter the Big House with Apollo and Chiron. Nico and the satyrs dispirsed from the area, leaving us alone.

"Like Apollo said, it probably won't be us- er well definitely not you, I guess," I said. Percy frowned.

"I guess I've had my fill of prophecies," he said. He looked at me then, stared into my eyes. "I'll miss it though. The you and me quest dynamic. Every second you were away when Atlas captured you were the worst of my life, y'know. I just missed you so much. And when you took that knife for me, I was so angry. I wanted to destroy every last thing that could ever hurt you. When I visited you and you were poisoned and drugged up on nectar, and showed you my Achilles' spot. I was trusting you with my life. And I realized that I love you. I have since we were twelve and sitting in the back of that dirty old zoo truck eating-" He never finished his sentence. With a tug and a pulse of golden light he was gone. His face panicked as he disappeared leaving only a rustling of the wind. I sighed to myself.

"I love you too," I whispered to the faint scent of the sea left in his wake.

**AN: I've been looking for a story that depicts Percy accepting the god's offer without him going ooc or it disregarding the Heros of Olympus storyline, but I never found a story that did that. If you know of such a story I'd love it if you could share it with me, but until then I will just write it myself. Reviews would be great**


	2. Chapter 2

The Trouble That Came with the Tide

Perseus POV

With a tug and pulse of golden light I disappeared from Camp Halfblood and returned to Olympus. Standing before me was Zeus and Poseidon.

"Um hi." Was my intelligent response. Zeus rolled his eyes.

"Perseus," he bellowed. I'm pretty sure his voice is constantly bellowing. Always at the highest intensity. Maybe it comes with being a King or maybe he likes the sound of his own voice echoing. "You've been recalled to Olympus to discuss the nuances of your roll."

"My son. You are the hero of Olympus. The child of the prophecy. The newest immortal in centuries. But there is more to a God than just their domain," Poseidon told him.

"Okay, so what do I need to do?"

"You have your official title, but you'll need your symbol of power and your palace," Zeus explained.

"I get a palace?"

"Something small, of course, but yes," Poseidon interjected. I nodded. A palace. Cool.

"So could I bring anyone there. Mortal or immortal?" I asked, thinking quite obviously of Annabeth.

"Yes, but the palace will be built on your own time. Now for your symbol of power," Zeus said, gesturing at Poseidon.

"You seem to have quite an affiliation for that pegasus, yes?" my father asked. I nodded.

"Blackjack."

"That's the one. Pegasi shall be your symbol as well as your sword," Poseidon affirmed.

"Okay? Is that all you needed? Couldn't this have been done before?"

"Quiet! Don't let immortality get to your head, boy!"

"Sorry."

"Now for the rest," Zeus said with a glare, "Hera will assist you." My eyes widened.

"She is?"

"She is. Now out of my sight!" Zeus demanded with a roar in his temper. He didn't scare me the way he used to. The power he used to hold over my head was no longer so dangerous. I was stronger now. He made me stronger. Immortal even. I walked out of the throne room, leaving Zeus as he had asked. I didn't know where Hera was, but I was sure she would find me.

"Perseus," a voice called out for me.

"Apollo. Thanks for helping Rachel. I didn't get to say it before."

"It was her destiny. A destiny the Fates had already woven. You and I, perhaps we are the immortals here, but we were merely stepping stones for her path," Apollo told me with a wink. I cringed at 'stepping stone', but he wasn't wrong.

"And the curse is broken?"

"Like a record," The Sun God said.

"And she is safe. For sure?" I asked. I had to know. I had to know for sure, because earlier nobody was answering any of my questions. And that will always scared me.

"Well... no one save the Fates can be sure. But I have plans for her cave in the hills which will be decked out with security, don't you worry." Apollo promised.

"As reassuring as that is, what about when she is out in the mortal world?"

"She's my priestess. I'll be watching over her. You can watch over her too. Even have your friend plant a satyr to watch her. She'll be safe," Apollo went on.

"Alright." Apollo didn't seem to be the best person to trust for that sort of thing, but I had other things to take care of. "So where can I find Hera? Zeus demanded me out of the throne room."

"Hera... she'll find you. Don't mistake Zeus' words for a bad thing. He is harmless." Thunder boomed over head, but Apollo looked undeterred. "Step mother will fill you in on the rest. But promise me you'll be careful."

"Around Hera?" I asked. Despite her horrible treatment of Annabeth and Thalia, I would still be careful. Now more than ever if I was going to be stuck with her for the rest of time.

"No. Wisdom's daughter," Apollo said. I had never seen him so serious. He looked more like Luke then. The careful deliberation. The determined stare. I preferred Apollo with his sunny grin to this unfamiliar coldness. "She must walk alone."

"Annabeth?" I said. Who else would it be? But I didn't like the sound of her walking alone. Did that mean I couldn't be her friend anymore. That the things I had promised I couldn't hold true? Before I could ask, Apollo flashed away. And the home of the gods never felt so lonely.

* * *

"Perseus," Hera called to me. I spun around to see where she was, but I was still alone. The Mighty Olympus still lain in shambles. Golden dust of monsters and the spilled blood of demigods stained the ground. Temples were crumbled and trees uprooted. Annabeth would fix it. She would.

"Hera?" I was still looking for Hera. Her voice was easy to recognize, but I felt like I was going insane. Perhaps it was all part of becoming a God. Insanity.

"Stop," she said. And I listened. I was still mad at her, yes, but her voice held so much reverence.

"Where are you? Are you in my head?" I asked. I heard her laugh. "Are you invisible?"

"Come to my chambers," Hera said with mirth. A trail of golden light appeared in midair. I stepped closer to it and put my hand through it. It shimmered but didn't falter.

"Closer, hero, come to me." I was on high alert. This was Hera. And her words made me think I was walking into a trap. But things were different now. I was stronger now. Immensely so. And Hera was my Queen now. I followed the trail, but my hand fingered Riptide. I was ready.

I walked the path. The winding trail led me through rubble and was reminiscent of broken beauty. My heart ached at the destruction. Had I failed this whole place, and all of civilization it controlled would be gone. Razed. But I wasn't the hero and it was broken not gone. Westernization went on and I was a God. Yet Luke was dead. Beckondorf was dead. Ethan was dead. Silena was dead. Castor was dead. Michael was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. I couldn't help them. I was no savior.

"Halt, Perseus, and enter." Her voice interrupts my thoughts. Tears threatening to spill. But I didn't let them. I couldn't cry now. I was stopped before a large building. A glorious white mansion with large windows and light everywhere. It was beautiful and pure and symbolic. Hera and Zeus' home together, I was sure of it. The golden trail had ended so I entered the house. It felt cold and lonely and abandoned. Unsurprisingly, it was untouched by the war. The white everything still glimmering. I felt sick.

"Heir of the Seas is quite the title," Hera said. Her voice was no longer in my head. She stood in a flowing white gown, her crown of leaves on her head, leaning in the doorway. "It used to belong to your half-brother. Triton."

"Did it?"

"I don't usually delve into Poseidon's family issues, but this one involves you. Be wary around Triton," Hera said. She was smiling at me now. She had an unnerving smile. It made me want to run far and fast away.

"What makes me so special?"

"You don't need me to answer that for you, Perseus. Your father was not lying when he said you've overcome all other heros," Hera said. Thundered rumbled. "There are very few times the Fates have ever been proven wrong. Today was one of them. By accepting immortality, the Fates had to abandon your weaving. And I, well I had to restructure my own plans."

"I wasn't supposed to become a God?"

"No, but perhaps it'll make things easier."

"Make what easier?" I asked.

"My plans, but that's our little secret. Right?" Hera said. I felt like I was choking on the lemon scented air. Her gaze tore through me. One eyebrow raised.

"Right," I choked out.

"Good, Perseus. I knew you'd come around. Now for why you've been called here. You must abide by the Ancient Laws," Hera said.

"Oh."

"Yes Perseus. You are but a minor God, but your interference with your mortal children will be next to none. And should you marry an immortal, than you will not sire any illegitimate children," Hera said sternly.

"Children! I'm only fifteen!" I protested.

"Sixteen as of this morning, but the point is moot. You are immortal now. For us... time is irrelevant." I was stunned. It hadn't even occurred to me, but she was right. I had turned sixteen this morning. The same morning I'd made the choice to give Luke the knife. The prophecy had come true right on schedule, and I hadn't even thought about the fact that it was my birthday.

"Tell that to Kronos," I muttered. "I'm still not going out and having children!" My insistence was useless as she just brushed me off. She pulled me into her sitting room and sat across from me. For hours she sat there, telling me about every rule and tradition. Every detail and responsibility that comes with being a God. I listened and fidgeted and squirmed under her lifeless gaze. Apparently immortality hadn't cured my ADHD, only my acne. Figures.

"So about before," I said. "You were saying something about adjusting your plans for me?"

"I was."

"And what does that mean exactly? I'm a God now," I told her.

"You are," she began. She pursed her lips. "Perseus, you are the most intriguing thing to happen in centuries. I don't need to recount your heroism for you, but your achievements are remarkable. In your hands was the ability to tear down all of Olympus, but you chose not to. Your fatal flaw is excessive loyalty and that could've brought the world down with you. Yet here we are. You're choice to become a God, that is the choice that may save or destroy the world."

"What? Why? The prophecy is over."

"The Oracle of Delphi issued a new one. And I believe you heard it no less."

"The Great Prophecy. Hold on." I stood up, pacing. "The prophecy called for six halfbloods. I'm not a halfblood anymore. I cannot be in another prophecy! I won't!"

"No. No you aren't." After she said those words, I thought I had won. I thought I was free of this prophecy business. All this talk of fate and the destruction of the world made me dizzy. "That is why the Fates had to alter the future after you became a God. Whether the future now holds destruction or not is entirely dependent on the Six."

"So... so you're saying I would've been in the Prophecy if I wasn't a God and that the quest may fail because I am a God?"

"If that is your interpretation of it. I am simply stating the fact of the matter. That is why I'll need you to swear on the River Styx that you wont breathe a word of this to anyone. I'll be requiring your assistance," Hera said.

"I swear on the River Styx to keep your secret," I promised. I hated doing it, but I couldn't say no to her now. I needed to do this to protect my family. My friends. That's why I became a God in the first place. To save them from the pain of seeing my demise. Over the years I felt horrible guilt for being the reason people got hurt. For people having to protect me. Sacrifice things for me. Worry about me. Immortality meant that that all was over. It would hurt me like hell, but I'd spare them some pain. And maybe even be able to protect them more.

"Good. Until next time, Perseus," Hera said. I bid goodbye and flashed back to camp.

* * *

I stood on the porch steps of the Big House. It was the same as always, physically at least. The same floating scent of strawberries. The same lake. The same forests. The same cabins in the shape a U. The same clear skies overhead. The same crashing waves along the shore. But the people... the people had changed. It started with Beckendorf, I thought. He had been the anchor of the camp. The first casualty of the war. I had seen death before. Too much. Bianca, Zoe, Lee, Castor, and more. But when Beckendorf died it all became so much more real. But then today so many more died and the camp felt empty.

The dead were given proper funerals. I watched from the porch steps as the shrouds were lit. I no longer felt like I belonged with them. I had led them and they died. I failed them when I was supposed to be protecting them. I had everything going for me. Son of the Big Three. Child of the Prophecy. I was invincible yet they died. And here I am, immortal. Being hailed a hero. So I watched from afar. I watched as 16 campers were being prayed for. Their souls already in the Underworld. Elysium. I was sure of it.

I watched as everyone trickled away. Grover and Juniper went down to the beach. Annabeth disappeared with Tyson. The Hunters were off in Cabin 8. Everyone was trying to settle back into their lives. I simply sat down at Poseidon's table in the pavilion. I used to hate the loneliness that the table brought, but now I was grateful for it. Basking in the moonlight, I cried. I cried for all 16 campers who died today and the ones who died before. For the brainwashed demigods on the other side. I cried for Annabeth. And Thalia. And Grover. And all of my friends who lived too. Then I cried for myself. It was stupid, I know. But I mourned the life I could've lived. Earlier the Fates showed me what my life should've held. I would've lived a long life and died when I was old and frail, but I chose immortality. And now that simple choice could take down the whole world? Why did it even surprise me? The fate of the world always liked resting on my shoulders. I had held the weight of the sky, but that wasn't nearly as heavy as guilt. I had wanted to spare the people who loved me from watching me suffer and I had wanted to protect them. Yet it seems I chose wrong.

**AN: Hey there. I'm not sure how long this will be, but I want it to go through the war and all. We'll see. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Trouble That Came with the Tide

Annabeth -

The sun had set once more. Today had been... unreal. You'd think that nearly ten years after I was so uncerimoniuosly thrust into the world of the gods, that I would be used to this insanity. But I wasn't. The last few days I fought in a war. My best friend became invinsible, then saved the world, then became a God. I battled a Titan. I took a knife and got poisoned. I watched friends and enemies die. I watched Luke die. He was the hero in the end. The hero he always promised to be. And we beat the Titans. It was over.

"Hey," I said. I slid next to him. Percy looked up to me, his eyes red. A sight I was not used to. He didn't even bother trying to hide his tears. I didn't know that Gods could cry. "Happy Birthday."

"Oh. Right." I slid the blue-frosted cupcake over to him. He smiled wistfully at it, then at me.

"Make a wish," I said. I had plenty of wishes in my head, but who knows what he was thinking. He deliberated for a moment before looking at me carefully and blowing out the candle.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"Don't just thank me, Tyson helped." He laughed at that. Melodically.

"That explains why it looked like a chocolate brick with extra blue cement."

He cut it in half and slid half over to me. We shared and ate it with ours hands. Which turned out quite messily, seeing as Tyson did not skimp on the icing. And as if he read my mind, with a snap of his fingers he summoned napkins for us. Blue napkins, of course. We shared a silent smile, but I wasn't sure if I could ever get used to that. Him being a God, I mean.

"You saved the world," I said. The night was quiet. Peaceful. I suppose the Gods owed us that much. One quiet night after days of hell.

"We saved the world," Percy corrected. He looked so different now, but that spark of compassion in him was still there. Never fleeting. I thought back to my words choked out between sobs as we fought Kronos. He's right. We saved the world. Him and I and everyone else too.

"And you're a God."

"And you're Head Architect of Olympus."

"And Grover is Lord of the Wild."

"And Tyson is a General of Olympus."

"And Rachel is the Oracle of Delphi."

"Uh huh," Percy said.

"She's sort of like Thalia now, except not immortal," I told him. I could feel my cheeks begin to blush, but perhaps the darkness would disguise that for me.

"Because she helps Apollo like Thalia helps Artemis?" Percy askes.

"Yeah, and the Oracle of Delphi is a maiden. Just like the Hunters of Artemis. So she won't be dating anyone anymore," I said. I was full on blushing now, but thankfully Percy didn't pick up on it.

"You don't sound disappointed," he said with a smile.

"Oh I don't care." I shrugged, but he didn't believe me. "Want to say something to me, Seaweed Brain?" He was grinning now, and so was I.

"You'd probably kick my butt."

"You know I'd kick your butt."

"When I was at the River Styx, Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world. The one thing that kept me mortal."

"Yeah?" I stared at the horizon. I was still a bit mad he hadn't told me about that little stunt. He could've died. I could've helped him, but he disappeared off with Nico. The same Nico who had wanted to kill us the summer before. The one who almost got Percy locked up in a jail in the Underworld!

"Then up on Olympus when they were making me a god, I was deciding whether or not I wanted to, I was thinking-"

"Oh so you didn't want to?"

"I was pretty torn. I mean it's a big decision and I didn't say yes for the reasons you might think. I just wanted to protect everyone I love."

"Anyone in particular?" I teased. I was holding back my laugh.

"You're laughing at me," he pouted.

"I am not!"

"You are so not making this easy," Percy said.

"I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it," I said. That moment. That moment then was the happiest I had been in a long time. But it only got better when I leaned in a kissed him. A crowd with torches emerged and soon enough we kissing underwater in the lake. My craziest day ended no less insane. The night fell and I was kissing a God.

**AN: Short chapter, I know. And yes, I know it was mostly original TLO, but it was necessary. Reviews appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Trouble That Came with the Tide

Perseus -

It was my fault. I couldn't help myself. Well I suppose it really was her fault. She did kiss me first. But I should've stopped it. I'm not sure if I could've, but I should've. Apollo said she needed to walk alone, but if she walked alone then so would I. And I didn't know if I could handle that.

"Annabeth," I whispered. She was laying there beside me. Grains of sand had found their way into her hair. She was wrapped up in a blanket I had conjured, snuggled into my chest. Waking up to her pressed to my chest was a pleasant feeling, but the dread that followed was not. I untangled myself from her, squinting at the rising light.

"Di immortales," I cursed. Then I realized it applied to me too now. With a huff I said her name again. She stirred but did not wake. I gently shook her shoulder.

"Hm?" she mumbled.

"Annabeth wake up," I said urgently this time. Her eyes fluttered open, looking at me in confusion.

"Percy?" she said. "Why are we outside?" I watched as everything clicked in her head. Every memory from last night came back.

Now in all honesty nothing happened. Nothing like what you are thinking. We were kissing and talking and laughing. We sat on the beach, content in surviving the end of the world. Content with holding each other as the stars twinkled overhead.

"We fell asleep," I told her, but she already knew. I saw the panic register in her eyes. She grabbed my hand and stood up.

"We have to go!" And we did. She would be caught for sure by her siblings if it weren't for her invisibility cap. And me? Well I was a God. And alone. So no matter what I did no one would cross me. It should've been comforting, but instead it was saddening.

* * *

"Hey Chiron."

"Lord Perseus," Chiron said. His voice was even and comfortable. As if he was looking at an equal rather than a student. I suppose I was no longer his student, but still.

"Call me Percy," I insisted. Chiron said nothing, but briefly closed his eyes.

"If it suits you, I would like to make an announcement at breakfast about your godhood," Chiron said. I nodded. It felt weird now. Even before the battle Chiron had essentially handed the reins to me. But now he seemed to be treating me like an Olympian. Yesterday he hadn't known I was a god when Rachel became Oracle. I wonder who told him.

"Sounds good. See you in a few," I replied. I threw a friendly smile towards him, but he only bowed his head. Chiron sauntered off and I headed to the pavilion. Nico was already sitting there at a table with Mr D.

"Hey Nico," I said.

"Hey Percy." I sighed in relief and went to take my place at the Poseidon table. I heard Mr D clucking his tongue at me. I turned to look at him, to let him say whatever it was he wanted.

"Don't go embarrassing yourself already, Perseus," Dionysus smirked. It was a small victory, but I'd take Perseus over Pierre or Peter any day. And if he were to call me by my full name then I'd call him his.

"How so?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten you were made a god? After our oh so generous gift?" I must've still looked confused, because he went on. "You cannot sit there anymore. If you insist on intruding on this camp, at least sit with Chiron and I. Not that I will particularly enjoy it."

"Fine," I grumbled. But I only did it because he was right. I had to stop pretending I was something I wasn't. I was a God now and Gods don't go sitting amongst demigods. Gods sit beside Gods... and Nico.

Campers filed into the pavilion. There were fewer here than usual. Sixteen had died and the rest were either injured or had went home. Camp had been extended by two weeks, according to Annabeth. Speaking of which, Annabeth was currently trying to catch my eye. I pretended I didn't see her and yes, I know it was an asshole move. It's not that I was ignoring her, I just needed a minute before Chiron told everyone.

"Heros you attention please!" Chiron announced. Any chattering had been silenced, although many glances were directed towards me. I knew I looked different, but I hadn't changed on the inside. Right?

"I have an announcement to make. The hero you have known for the last four years has done it once more. He had saved Olympus before. He recovered Zeus' Lightning Bolt and Hades' Helm of Darkness. He recovered the Golden Fleece. He held the weight of the sky and rescued Artemis. He braved into the Labyrinth, found the elusive Daedalus, and protected this very camp. And now, he has risen once more. He defeated the Titan Army with your help! The Gods, the Olympians saw fit to give him the honor of immortality," Chiron said with glory. The chattering began again and everyone stared at him. No one questioned it. No one thought Chiron was joking. They watched me in awe. That was not something I was used to.

"Lord Perseus," he introduced. I stood up, rising to my increased height.

"Hello," I said. "I am the God of Riptides, Prince and Heir of the Seas. Thank you Chiron for the kind words, but I couldn't have done all that without a lot of help. And I mean A LOT of help." I caught Annabeth's eyes then and she gave me a reassuring smile. I winked back at her, but heard others swoon. Annabeth was laughing then.

"Your modesty astounds me, Lord Perseus."

"Call me Percy. Please," I said. "Now go on and eat. I don't need the attention." The campers still had wide eyes, but they did as I said. I watched Connor and Travis smiling at me kindly, not their usual smirk. I watched people swarming Annabeth and Chiron with questions. I watched people talking and joking with Nico like they were all old friends. I watched Clarisse staring at me and looking away when I caught her gaze. I decided I needed to take a walk.


	5. Chapter 5

The Trouble That Came with the Tide

Annabeth -

"Percy!" I yelled. I had been watching his slim figure walk down the beach. His feet splashing in the waves, eyes on the horizon. His stupid long legs made it near impossible to catch up and I had been calling his name for awhile, but the wind drowned out my voice. He heard me this time, however, and spun around to greet me. He smiled and met me halfway.

"Hi," he said. He had a goofy little grin on his face.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You said that already," I told him.

"I know."

"Why did you walk out of breakfast?" I asked.

"People aren't exactly treating me the same as before," he admitted. "No one really sees me as the same. I dunno, it's stupid."

"It's not stupid and neither are you, despite your Seaweed-Brainedness," I teased. He smiled at me. "It is a lot to get used to. When you said yes to the gods I was so scared. I was terrified."

"Why?"

"I thought I was losing you. I thought that you wouldn't be you anymore," I admitted.

"I'm still here. I'm still me and that isn't changing. I'm immortal after all," he said. His eyes softened as they gazed at the horizon.

"I know, which is why we need to talk," I said. I was nervous. There was no way around it. This was the boy I was in love with for the last four years and things were complicated to say the least. Yet when were they not?

"I was thinking the same thing," Percy said. "Come with me." He held his hand out to me which I took. He pulled me into the Sound and we ran, soaking our clothes. Soon enough the water got too deep for me and Percy pulled me under.

"Hold your breath," he had said. Just like last night, he gathered air bubbles and surrounded us in it. It amazed me. Our little bubble of sanctuary was crowded by sea creatures coming to investigate the newest sea deity. Percy floated us out further and further, quicker than I had ever seen him do, but kept us within swimming distance of the surface.

"Let's talk," he said.

"I-" My voice caught as I saw how beautiful our surroundings were. Glistening blue water was surrounding me. Above, below, and on every side. Dark gray dolphins swam beside the bubble and fish were below us. It was incredible. But I came to my senses when I saw him awaiting my words. I decided to just come out and say it.

"We shouldn't date. I don't want to hold you back."

"What?" he said. "How could you hold me back? I don't want to hold you back." Now it was my turn to look confused. He was a God. An immortal. All powerful and flawless in every way that counts.

"You're a God, Perce, and I'm not. You're going to live on after me. After I die. If I date you than I'll fall in love with you. I'm already in love with you. I just don't want to submit myself or you to that kind of heartbreak," I said. I was going to be as truthful as possible. Honesty was the best policy.

"Hold on," he said. "You- you love me?"

"Yes," I said. Nervous didn't even cover it at this point. Percy, he was like an extension of myself at this point. The one person who hasn't failed. The one who hasn't left me, but now he would have no choice but to do so.

"I love you too," he replied. His face broke out in a smile. A smile which I didn't return, although my heart was celebrating and jumping for joy. "What's wrong? That fixes everything!"

"Percy you're a God. Gods don't have relationships. Gods don't settle down and fall in love," I said. I watched his smile falter and break. His face fall.

"Maybe they don't, Annabeth, but I'm not them. I love you! I woke up this morning scared, because I didn't think you were looking for the same things as me but you are. If I weren't a God would we be having this conversation?"

"No," I said, "but I can't handle 'what ifs'. You are a God and I can't do that to myself. I can't fall deeper in love only for you to turn around and leave me like everyone else in my life has. If you weren't a God then this, you and I, it could've been that permanent thing I've always wanted to build. I need stability and you aren't that."

"I'm not going to leave you," he said firmly, but his eyes looked heartbroken. "I never have and I never will. I can count on one hand the number of people I love, and you fall on that list. I don't abandon the people I love." His eyes flared and the currents around us began to pick up. His eyes didn't leave mine and he was silently daring me to say something.

"Other people have said that before," I told him. My voice was quiet now. I knew I was going to cave. How could I resist him? He meant everything to me. And despite how much I wanted to save myself from heartbreak, my heart felt differently.

"I'm not Luke." I flinched. "I'm not your father. I'm not Athena. I'm not Thalia. I'm not anyone besides myself. I won't leave you. I won't break your heart. I don't break my promises to you. God or not."

"But we're 16. How can you know I'm what you want? How can you promise me that? It isn't fair to you," I said. He grabbed my hands.

"Four years ago I woke up to the prettiest girl with the prettiest hair and the prettiest eyes. When I woke up I immediately thought you looked like a princess, I'm not lying. And then, the princess told me I drooled when I slept and ran out the door," Percy said chuckling. I cracked a smile as the lump in my throat disappeared. "And in case you haven't noticed, I'm not always the best at understanding girls, but you were always confusing me. Yet that day... that day I knew you were important. I didn't fall in love with you then. I didn't look at you and see my future best friend. The one who would've died for me. I didn't realize you were the girl that my heart would belong to. But I realize now that my heart couldn't possibly belong with anyone else."

Silence. One beat. Then two. The currents calmed down with one soft swish, but his eyes never left mine.

"This is crazy," I said.

"Nothing is crazier than falling in love, but give me your trust and I won't let you down. Give me you heart and I won't drop it, because my heart is in your hands too. And the thing is that my heart will live on for the rest of time, but no matter what, no matter when it will always belong to you." I didn't know what to say. His words resonated. He radiated love and something more. I had no words that hadn't already been spoken. I no more fears to be soothed. There was only one thing left to do.

I kissed him.

Again.

And again.

**AN: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Trouble That Came with the Tide

Perseus -

Does being immortal still make me alive? I mean I had watched Pan fade, but he never _really_ died. He was gone in essence, but not dead. So to be alive, must one be able to die?

These are the thoughts going through my head as I lay in my bed at Cabin 3. I knew I didn't belong there anymore, but I was meeting today with Annabeth (professionally of course) to discuss my palace. I didn't like calling it a palace. I mean my whole life has been either the cramped apartment on the Upper East Side or the smelly dorm rooms at whatever school that hadn't kicked me out yet. Then, of course, there was the cramped and smelly floor of Cabin 6 to the lonely bunks of Cabin 3. I mean I loved them all in there own ways. My apartment I would not trade it for the world. My mom paid for it with every hard earned cent she could get. I love her and respect her so much for it. And once the 'palace' is completed I am moving her and Paul in straight away. I'm thinking nothing flashy like I imagine Apollo's palace to be. I definitely want it overlooking the Sound. Close to camp, close enough to Olympus, and close to my domain. Maybe even Montauk for old times sake. Although old times did include us being chased by the Minotaur and my mom being kidnapped by the Lord of the Dead, but that's just a typical day.

Three meek knocks interrupted my thoughts. As I walked to the door I heard muffled arguing.

"I can't do this, Mel. He's a-" the boy said. When I opened the door his eyes went wide and he froze. He couldn't have been more than 10 years old. The girl he was with was probably a few years older and I recognized her, but I don't think she had fought in the Battle of Manhattan.

"Hello," I said. My eyes flickered from the girl's unimpressed gaze to the boy's shock (fear?).

"Lord Perseus," the boy sputtered. I shot them a friendly smile, but the boy only seemed to cower even more. The girl tapped her clipboard with her pencil. Inspection.

"We are here to inspect Poseidon's Cabin," the girl said.

"Of course. C'mon in," I welcomed. I stepped aside and the girl strutted in. Her black hair was pulled back into intricate braids and flip flops looking worn down. The boy scrambled past me to the girl's side. I snapped my fingers and my room went into order. My bed made itself. My clothes put back into their drawers. My six pack of coke pushed out of view under the bed. The girl's eyes narrowed. The boy's widened in wonder.

"What are your names?" I asked. I swore I heard the girl scoff under her breath.

"I'm Milo."

"I'm Percy." I grinned at him and he gave me a blushing smile back.

"We know." The girl's voice was sharp and Milo glared at her. "What?"

"Don't be rude," Milo said. She rolled her eyes and I laughed.

"It's alright, really. I don't need the whole 'Lord Perseus' stuff. Just Percy is good. What's your name?" I asked the girl again. She glanced once over at me, before looking back down at her inspection sheet. I thought (hoped) that her gaze was slightly less judgmental now.

"Well 'Just Percy', my name is Melissa. Milo's sister," she said. Her pencil tapping the clipboard again in a rhythmic sense.

"Full or half?"

"Half. Demeter kids," Melissa told me.

"Ah she's nice. Never voted to kill me," I said jokingly, but her expression hardened.

"I wouldn't know. She's never graced me with her presence," Melissa said. Percy nodded.

"I can give her a message if you want." I had never spoken to Demeter before, but she had never wronged me. And I knew the resentment Melissa was feeling all too well.

"And why would I want to talk to her when she has never wanted to talk to me. And why would I want your help. You're one of them."

"I know- I mean I used to be in your position too. All of us at camp are. Abandonment... it hurts. The only reason I ever met my father was because I kept being forced onto quests. The Gods really have voted on killing me or not. Multiple times. Luke hosted Kronos' soul because he felt abandoned and betrayed. A few days ago was the first time I ever hugged my dad. But I've come to realize that they care more than we realized. They can only interfere with our lives to an extent. I don't know Demeter well, but I know she's watching over you," I said. Milo was hugging Melissa. She looked like she wanted to cry, but she shrugged him off. She scribbled some words down on the paper and made for the door. She stopped short and turned to me.

"Tell her I'm sorry I missed the Battle of Manhattan." I gave her a confused glance, but she was already gone. Milo shuffled around the door. His eyes darting from me to the floor.

"I'll see you around, Milo." His grin lit up and he chased after his sister, leaving me to my own devices. My thoughts were much more troubled now than when I had woken up. Those were hypothetical. Now it was a real problem.

* * *

"Annabeth," I called out. I jogged to meet her by the volleyball courts. The campers gave me a wide berth and I supposed my troubled gaze was no help. Annabeth told me that I was sort of intimidating and I wasn't inclined to believe that because... well it's me. Percy Jackson. Now Lord Perseus, God of Blah blah blah.

"Hey."

"Can I reschedule our meeting for after dinner? I'm sorry but I really need to get to Olympus. I need to talk to them about something," I said. I hoped she would understand. This was important. Vital, really.

"Yes of course, but you know that you won't be able to talk to all of them though," Annabeth informed me.

"What do you mean?"

"They only meet altogether on the Solstices, remember? Lightning Bolt deadline and all that."

"Oh."

"What did you want to talk to them about so desperately?" Annabeth asked me. I reached for her hand and led her to the edge of the forest. She stood there, her calculating eyes staring into mine. Her hand entwined in mine. Her brow scrunched. Hair pulled up.

"Something bothered me about the way the war ended," I began. "Becoming a God, well it was selfish of me in a way. I wanted to protect you and my mom and Grover and Chiron. I wanted to save you from any pain I cause you all when I disappear or get injured or die. Personal loyalty, I guess. Your mom told me that it might cause me to bring down the world."

"You can't ask them to take away your immortality. Zeus would probably kill you on the spot."

"No, no. That's not it. I realized instead of my gift being immortality, I should've asked the gods to fix their mistakes."

"What do you mean? The gods wouldn't exactly take kindly to that," Annabeth said.

"Well the war only happened because Kronos had support, right? And yeah, some of that support were monsters and minor gods, but most of it were demigods. Demigods like- like Luke who felt slighted and abandoned and forgotten. And winning the war didn't change that. The war only killed people. It didn't change anything. I need to make the Gods see that. I need to help those kids. I promised Luke I would," I rambled. I knew I sounded unhinged. Annabeth grabbed my arm.

"I agree completely, but you need to wait for the council to be in session. And you are a young god. They won't like you bursting into the Throne Room and demanding that they undo their wrongs," Annabeth told him.

"I know but I have to say something! This- this cannot go on. I can't let it happen. I can't let them die anymore, Annabeth." My voice cracked as the words were choked out. Her hands caressed the sharp lines of my jaw. My sobs echoing in the air. My forehead falling to rest on her shoulder as she pulled me close. Her nimble fingers brushing through my hair.

"They won't die, Perce, they won't."

"How do you know?"

"They have you protecting them." Her voice was so soothing. I found myself almost believing her.

"What if I'm not enough?" I knew I sounded childish. I was supposed to be the God here. I was supposed to be protecting everyone, yet I was breaking down again. Crying again.

"You always have been for me."


	7. Chapter 7

The Trouble That Came with the Tide

Annabeth -

It had officially been two weeks since the war ended. Two weeks since Percy became a god. Two weeks since I had slept properly. Two weeks since everything changed. For the better or the worse, who knows? I sure do miss getting a good night sleep thought. I suspect PTSD, but I can't be sure. Flashbacks, dreams, those things were all normal for demigods. Now, however, it just was so much worse. Now I watched my friends die. I watched Olympus crashing down and rubble piling on top of me. I watched my mother's disappointed gray eyes. I watched Grover reincarnate into a bush. I watched Percy dying over and over. I watched him stabbing Luke in the heart. I watched those horrible golden eyes and blood stained lips. I saw everything, except in my dreams it wasn't the same as real life. Olympus hadn't fallen, my mother was proud of me, Grover was still a satyr, Percy was alive, he didn't stab Luke. Things were supposed to be okay now. Dreams were only fiction and my worst memories stitched together. A weaving worthy of Athena, made of my tears. Dreams were just weeping thoughts, after all. I would only wake up only from the sound of my sobs or my siblings shaking me awake. Their worried eyes crowding the side of my bed. I felt weak being caught crying like that. I didn't want their pity. I didn't want them to see me so vulnerable. I needed to be strong.

"Bad dream?" My head spun to find the owner of the voice. A figure emerged from the waves. The ocean was where I went during the latest hours of the night when sleep failed me. The harpies didn't bother with me any longer.

"Lord Poseidon," I said in surprise. His eyes crinkled in the moonlight.

"It truly is quite peaceful here. I must apologize for intruding on your peace, however, you simply invoked my presence," Poseidon said. He stood on the beach now, completely dry.

"I invoked you, sir?"

"By accident, of course. I could sense your despair as you neared my domain. I told you that you made a friend of the sea," the ocean deity told her. He skipped a rock over the gently crashing waves. I didn't know how to respond to that, so I stayed silent.

"You don't have to carry everyone on your back all the time." My eyes shot up to meet his.

"I don't."

"You do. It takes much trust for you to open up to a person and even when you do you take all their hardships in stride with your own. Remember what I said about the tragedies. You cannot do it alone," Poseidon told her. I felt oddly vulnerable then. Like he had examined my very soul. Taken a peak within the depths of my brain.

"I'm scared to let them fall," I said meekly. He was right in that it took a lot for me to open up with someone, and Poseidon wasn't someone I trusted. Yet standing there on that beach in the dark, it felt okay. The darkness was my mask and the stars urged me on.

"They won't, child, they will stumble. They will falter, but they won't fall. Neither will you if you let them in too." My eyes turned to the sea. I watched the next wave crashed to the shore, spraying us both with mist and Poseidon disappeared with it. Looking up to the stars I wondered if the stars would still be there when I looked away.

**AN: Short chapter, but I'll put another one up soon. Currently have a few weeks off of school with the whole quarantine stuff going on. Stay safe and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Perseus POV

The two week mark had come. The summer campers were leaving to go back home. That used to be me, but now Annabeth had drawn out all of the plans for my palace and Tyson was gathering his Cyclops friends to construct it. It is going to be amazing. Which, you're probably thinking, is obvious since Annabeth is designing it. Like duh. But it beyond anything I could've imagined. I knew she was amazing at what she did, but amazing doesn't even begin to describe it. Growing up I never had nice things. To be frank, we didn't have any money to spare. A special treat for me was visiting a skateboard shop... just to look. And it was my favorite thing in the world. And I thank the gods everyday for giving me such an amazing mother. But this palace will be insane. It'll have the Montauk cabin-like feel to the upstairs except it'll more spacious and nicer. Annabeth called it rustic, but I don't know. It's going to have enough bedrooms for my mom and Paul, me, and any friends I would have stay with me. The kitchen will automatically be stocked with food so I'll never have to go hungry again. There will be an entire room dedicated to combat then a room for my mom to write in. It's going to be on the shore of the Sound, so it's right near my father's palace and camp. On the roof there will be a pool and a places to sit that is decked out for star-gazing (Artemis is going to give me some instruments for that). And in the driveway there will be a cherry red Spyder Maserati sports car. To get into my palace you will need explicit permission, so no one can hurt the people I care about in there.

A dream come true.

* * *

Tonight was the last night of camp, which included the bead ceremony. The Hephaestus cabin had designed the bead this year. It showed the Empire State Building, and etched in tiny Greek letters, spiraling around the image, were the names of all the heroes who had died defending Olympus. There were too many names, any names at all were too many names. I was surprised when Jake Mason handed me a bead. He looked straight into my eyes, nodded slightly, and muttered that I deserved it. Once placed in my palm he spun around and returned to his siblings. Blinking, I put the bead around the leather necklace. Four beads. It felt like a lot, but then I realized I would never get another one. Ever since I read the prophecy this summer had been building up to a suffocating finality. Except instead of a horrible death I got immortality. I wondered which was worse.

"Never forget this summer!" Chiron told us. "We have discovered bravery and friendship and courage this summer. We have upheld the honor of the camp. We fought beside Lord Perseus and saved Olympus!"

He smiled at me, and everybody cheered. I averted my gaze to the fire, I saw a little girl in a brown dress tending the flames. She winked at me with red glowing eyes. No one else seemed to notice her, but I realized maybe she preferred it that way. Sometimes I felt the same way.

"And now," Chiron said, "early to bed! Remember, you must vacate your cabins by noon tomorrow unless you've made arrangements to stay the year with us. The cleaning haipies will eat any stragglers, and I'd hate to end the summer on a sour note!"

* * *

The next morning, Annabeth and I stood at the top of Half Blood Hill. We watched the buses and vans pull away, taking most of the campers back to the real world. Only the year-rounders would stay. Annabeth was going to a boarding school in New York City. I was leaving today to stay with my mom and Paul until my palace was complete. I had called them a bunch since the war was over, but they still didn't know my secret. I was going to tell them today. How do you tell your mom that her son who was always on the verge of death, that he was going to live forever?

After saying goodbye to Rachel, I turned my attention to Annabeth. "You've been thinking about Rachel's prophecy?" I asked, but I wasn't really asking.

"How did you know?"

"Because I know _you_." She bumped me with her shoulder.

"Okay, so I have. Six half-bloods shall answer the call. I wonder who they'll be."

"Yep," I agreed. "And all that stuff about the world falling in storm or fire."

"And foes at the Doors of Death. I don't know, Percy, but I don't like it. I thought... well, maybe the world would get some peace for a change."

"Wouldn't be Camp Half-Blood if it was peaceful," I said.

"I guess you're right... hopefully the prophecy won't happen for years."

"Could be a problem for another generation," I agreed. "Then we can kick back and enjoy." She nodded, though she still seemed uneasy. I didn't blame her, but it was hard to feel upset on such a nice day. With her next to me, knowing that I wasn't really saying goodbye, I wasn't upset at all. We had lots of time. I had all of time.

"Are you alright?" I asked. I watched her face flicker with hesitation. Something very rare in Annabeth.

"No... not really," she said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"Dreams," she said, "My dreams have gotten worse. I see-"

"Hey, take your time." I rubbed her back as she closed her eyes, struggling to speak.

"I see things from my past. A lot from the war, but stuff from before too. All of it mixing together so it doesn't make any sense. It just engulfs me with this- this paralysing fear."

"And it's different from demigod dreams?" I asked. I had had a lot of terrifying dreams, but nothing like what she was describing. She shook her head vigorously.

"Very. It's just so much death and hurt..." Her voice nearly broke me. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close to my chest. I was desperately hoping I could be some source of comfort.

"What can I do for you?" I asked. I needed to help her.

"Just help me forget. Help me live."

"I can do that," I told her. I needed to be able to do that. I just hoped I would be enough. And so we sat in silence, trying to find out how to start living again.

"Race you to the road?"

"You are so going to lose." She took off down Half Blood Hill and I sprinted after her.

For once, I didn't look back, because my whole world was in front of me.

* * *

I knocked three times then waited a beat and knocked again. It was my mom and I's secret knock. I don't know when or how it started, but it did. When she knocked it I would know that it wasn't Gabe that was going to come barreling through my door. And whenever someone opens my door without knocking, well let's just say it still makes me flinch.

"Percy!" my mom said. She hugged me so hard. I saw Paul standing behind her with a barely contained grin. "You're home!"

"I'm home."

"Come in. Come in!" she said. She made me sit at the table as she whipped up breakfast for me. My hands were shaking as I sat there. They both seemed so happy, so ready to have me back. I knew I had to tell them, but this was harder to do than asking for her blessing earlier this summer.

"Ready to go back to work, Paul?" I asked. The school year rapidly approached and it was the only segue into the conversation that I really needed to have that I could think of.

"Oh yes. Don't get me wrong, I'll miss summer, but I love my job," Paul said. "Are you ready for school? Your mom says that Goode will be the only school you'll attend for two years straight." My mom grinned at Paul, but I wasn't smiling.

"Actually, high school isn't really an option for me anymore," I told them. The kitchen went silent for a moment and my mom slowly turned around. Paul's eyes were wide, but he only stared at my mom.

"What?" she said. I'm not sure how she made it sound like two syllables, but she managed. I swallowed hard.

"I'm not going back to school. I can't."

"Don't be silly. I know you've been through a lot, but you have to go to school."

"Mom, you aren't listening. I cannot go back. I just can't," I emphasized. Her hands flew to her hips and she stared at me, trying to decipher if I was joking or not.

"And why not? If you want to go to camp full time, you can just say so."

"I-" I couldn't speak. I couldn't bring myself to say it. My mom's expectant eyes stared at me.

"Percy?" my mom said. "What's going on, honey?"

"During the war, when I went up to Olympus, you know that I had to fight Kronos. You knew there was a prophecy and that I was chosen in it. The prophecy, well it spoke of a hero. 'The hero's soul cursed blade shall reap, a single choice shall end his days'. Everyone thought I was the hero, but I wasn't. The prophecy was about me, yes, but I wasn't the hero. I told you how Luke had taken on Kronos and had the Curse of Achilles so he was invinsible, except for one spot. But Kronos' soul hadn't settled, and Luke's old self was still able to break through for a few moments. Annabeth brought Luke out, and Luke realized he didn't want Kronos to win. I handed Luke the cursed blade and Luke killed himself. He killed Kronos. And we won the war."

"It's okay, it's alright," his mom echoed over and over. I barely heard it over my string of words.

"The Olympians wanted to award us for helping them. It was meant to stroke our egos, to make us submissive to them again. So we forgot that they needed us more than we needed them," I said. "They started with Tyson. He became General of the Cyclops army and was rewarded a weapon of his choice. Then Grover. He became Lord of the Wild and held a seat at the Council of Cloven. Annabeth, she became Head Architect of Olympus. All of them were huge honors and they all deserved it so, so much. But when they got to me, they said they would grant me any wish. They said they would make me a god if I wanted. And I accepted."

"You- you're a god? Like a full out Greek God!?" Paul choked out, breaking the silence. He looked at me with a mixture of fear and amazement, but that all fell when he saw my mom's face.

"Yes." My voice was on it's last legs, but I needed her to say something. Anything. "Mom?" Tears had gathered in my eyes. Why did I cry so much more as a god than as a demigod?

"Sweetie, it's okay. We're okay." She pulled me into a long hug. I sat on the couch beside her and we just held each other. No words. No sounds. Just a reminder that we're both still there. A reminder that everything is going to be okay now.

"Mom? Are you happy?"

"I'm happy for you, baby," She said with a wistful smile. "It's just a shock, but you're safe now. They can't hurt you anymore." I sat there thinking of all the horrible ways they could hurt me. There are much worse pains then death, after all, and if I had it my way than everyone I cared about would be immortal too.

"I know, but I don't want anyone hurting you either. Annabeth designed my palace for me and I want you and Paul to come live there with me. As a family," I said. I wanted this more than anything. My mom. Paul. Annabeth. Family.

"Live with you? Where?"

"Mom it'll be perfect. It's going to be like the Montauk cabin except better. You'll have a room all set up for your writing. There will be a pool and a place to star gaze. It'll be on the beach and near Camp. And it'll be so safe!" I told her. "And we'll be together again. Me, you, and Paul. I'll be able to protect you."

"Oh Percy," she said. "That sounds great, but Paul and I will need to talk about it. His job is here after all."

"Don't worry. I can take care of that if you need. There's a high school just up the road and I've already secured a spot for Paul if he wants it," I explained. She looked to Paul and asked a silent question.

"Oh what the heck! Of course I want to live in a freaking palace with my stepson who happens to be a God!" Paul said. He sounded like a five year old who was given a lollipop and I loved that about him.

"We'll be happy to join you," my mom said, laughing. Her husband was literally jumping for joy.

"Should I go quit right now? The school year didn't even start yet, but what the heck," Paul said running into the other room. When he was gone I looked back to my mom. She was still chuckling at her husband's antics.

"Paul is great, Mom. He's a good man."

"I know," she said with a sad smile. "I'm sorry about-"

"Don't," I said. "Don't apologize. You were trying to protect me."

"There should've been another way-"

"I'm the one who should apologize. I'm sorry you had to stay with him. I'm sorry you had to go through that. But now you won't have to protect me anymore."

"You think you need to protect everyone that has ever loved you, but sometimes love is pure and selfless and needs nothing in return. I married Gabe and I suffered due consequences. The fact that you faced those same consequences is something I'll never forgive myself for. And it, in no way, was ever your fault."

"I know. I know it was neither of our faults, but I'll never stop blaming myself and neither will you. So I guess we'll just have to forgive each other instead," I told her. She smiled at me and I knew things were going to be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

Annabeth -

School. It was my first day. A day that used to be my favorite. Of course I always hated leaving camp, leaving my friends, leaving Percy. But now it was so much worse. My nightmares still hurt me and I didn't think they were leaving anytime soon, but talking about them with Percy helped so much. And for the nightmares that left me shaking in fear, his arms wrapped around me would be enough. Now his words would have to suffice. He could visit whenever, at the snap of his fingers, but I didn't want to have to rely on him too much. I was already drowning in him, but he would save me before everything else and that scared me.

"Ms Chase I believe you'll be late if you keep staring at your wall like that," Percy said. He stood on the fire escape outside her window. He dark swept hair and beautiful everything.

"Percy," I said in delight. I glanced towards me sleeping roommate and froze. I watched her stir and I shoved my Yankee's cap onto Percy's head through the window.

"Morning Annabeth," Lizzie said. I had met her last night when I was given the room assignments. We had chatted for a bit and I learned a bit about her. She was from New Jersey, but the city had her heart. She had four main friends and loved them dearly. Her favorite subject was English, but she loved to learn anything and everything.

Lizzie rolled out of bed and began to get ready for our first day. I looked to where Percy should've been and I mouthed 'Later'. I hoped he got the message. Lizzie was a nice girl, but I had only met her the night before. I had a feeling she wouldn't take too kindly to my boyfriend hanging outside our window.

"Good morning," I replied. I shut the blinds and changed into my uniform. It felt an awful lot like starting over. Returning to some semblance of normal. A fresh start with Percy in my corner and no wars on the horizon. With only my memories and nightmares staining it.

"I know it's your first year here and all, so if you want I can show you around and you could hang with my friends and I," Lizzie said as we walked downstairs.

"I'd like that a lot."

"Guys, this is Annabeth, my new roommate. Annabeth this is Mya, Johnny, Matt, and Emma," Lizzie introduced. We were walking to Pre-Calc now and I was settling in the best I could. The teachers seemed alright and the course work didn't seem too easy, so all was well.

"So Annabeth, what brings you to New York?" Johnny asked.

"Well I have an internship of sorts here, so I need to be close for it. And my boyfriend lives here, so it's a win-win," I explained.

"Does your boyfriend go to this school too?" Matt asked.

"Oh no, he doesn't." I chuckled. "He's not exactly much one for school. I don't even think he's attending this year."

"He's a dropout?" Matt said disgusted. The horror on their faces were plain as day.

"I suppose, but it doesn't come as much of a shock seeing as he hasn't lasted longer than a year at a school. Something always happens and they kick him out," I said. It amused me watching these kids getting so horrified at the thought of an expulsion. As much as I valued my education, I knew that Percy didn't need it. I always joked that he was dumb, but he isn't. He has a tendency for emotional obliviousness, but he isn't stupid. He's really smart. Like scarily smart. He can assess a situation in seconds and manipulate or weasel his way out. He's smarter than anyone knows, even himself.

"Oh my God. Why are you dating such a low-life?" Emma asked. "Sorry, I didn't mean to call him a low-life or- or to insult you or anything."

"Well I guess I'm a lowlife by association then, because he is my boyfriend and my best friend and we are hopelessly in love. And I'd really prefer not to talk about that anymore without him here, because he prefers when people insult him to his face. Anyways... what do people like you do for fun here?"

Lizzie's friends looked at me bewildered. They didn't know what to make of me and I wanted it to stay that way. I didn't need their friendship, but I knew I should try anyway. I wish Thalia was here. She would know exactly how to shut these people down. Percy could probably do it with a single glance.

The day passed and I was just floating through. I was in a daze during class. It was hard to concentrate and I was so tired. I wanted an undisturbed sleep for once.

"Hey Annabeth," Lizzie said. "We're going to get lunch across the street if you want to join us. They have the best greek food, I swear." I smiled at her and her unrelenting kindness.

"I guess I'll have to attest to that. I've had some pretty good greek food."

"Then c'mon. First day is over. Let's celebrate," Johnny said, looking at Mya. She was a very quiet girl with dark hair and darker eyes. She was beautiful in a subtle way. I could tell that Johnny wanted her to notice him desperately, but Mya had no clue. Johnny, on the other hand, wasn't so striking. He was of average height with light brown hair and dull blue eyes. Yet he had a quick mind and a genuine smile. Behind those blue eyes were a wall of sadness, but he didn't seem like he was going to break that wall down any time soon.

"Are we seriously celebrating with the low-life by association?" Matt said. I knew he was joking, but his smile didn't quite reach his pitbull-like eyes. He stood slightly too close to me and my hand was itching for my dagger.

"Woah," Emma said, "Who is that?" I looked to where she was pointing. Percy.

"That," I said, "is my boyfriend."

"Good one Chase. You don't need to lie to us, y'know, just cause you're with some sewer rat," Emma scoffed.

"Oh fuck off. And pointing is rude, by the way," I told her. I turned to Lizzie. "Maybe I'll get that greek food with you some other time, Lizzie, but some of your friends don't seem to want me here." I spun on my heels and walked towards Percy with as much grace and calm as I could manage.

"Hey, Wise Girl. Made some friends?"

"And some enemies," I said. He laughed.

"I'd expect nothing less. Now come on, I heard about this really good greek place across the street. It's practically our job to see if it lives up the good stuff," Percy said. Of course he wanted to go to the same restaurant as them, but did I care? No.

"Practically." Percy looked behind us.

"Why are the people you were walking with staring at us?"

"They were under the impression you were a 'low-life' since you don't go to school. Seeing you here, y'know looking like you do was a shock to them to say the least," I told him with a blush.

"Looking like I do?"

"You look like a god, Seaweed Brain. Even before you actually were one. You're intimidating and have this neutral brooding look," I told him. His eyebrows scrunched together.

"I do?"

"Yes and you're perfect. You just didn't fit the low-life profile they were giving you in their heads."

"You're perfect too, y'know. And you don't need those people, but you don't have to push them away for my sake either," Percy told her. He looked behind us again at that group. "I think I recognize one of them."

"Is it a monster?"

"No," he said, "Well I suppose you should define a monster. He's human though, and you've had the displeasure of meeting him too." My eyes flitted to the group. He said 'him' so it was either Johnny or Matt. But there was no possible way that it was Johnny. Something did seem familiar about Matt anyways.

"I can't place him. How do we know him?" I asked. He wasn't a monster and he wasn't a demigod. So where did Percy and myself both meet this person?

"You'll see," Percy said with a wink. He grabbed my hand and we went into the restaurant and a minute later the group entered. Lizzie's eyes found mine right away and they were oozing with apologies. I simply smiled at her.

"Hey Matt," Percy called out. "Long time, no see." Matt cowered under Percy's hardened gaze.

"You know each other?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know him. Never seen him before today," Matt insisted. Percy grinned again, but it wasn't his normal crooked grin that I loved. It had a threatening layer beneath.

"C'mon, Matt Sloan right? Meriweather College Prep, the place you tried to make Tyson's life a living hell. And believe me, I know hell like the back of my hand," Percy said. Matt's face paled and I remembered exactly where I knew him from.

"Percy Jackson?" Matt said. His jaw dropped. "No way."

"Wait I know that name," Emma said, "How do I know that name?"

"Percy Jackson. You were the kid that was kidnapped a few years ago, right?" Mya said. Annabeth smiled at her. "And you were with him too. And another kid. My dad was one of the officers on the case."

"And then he blew up Meriweather Prep the next year," Matt said.

"And Goode too!" Emma exclaimed, "My cousin was a cheerleader there and said he was the one that blew up the band room!"

"It wasn't really my fault, but yeah that's me," Percy said.

"And how are you with him?" Emma demanded.

"I've known him since we were 12. We went to camp together," I said.

"And you were there when the school burned down too! The notebook picture girl!"

"The who?" Johnny asked.

"He kept a picture of her in his notebook and defended the retard of giant, so he had it com-" Matt didn't even finish his sentence. I watched Percy's green eyes darken and his muscles tense. That's when I knew he was going to snap. I opened my mouth to say something, but Percy was already on top of Matt. He pinned him to the ground. Matt splayed out in fear. Everyone in the restaurant turned to watch the commotion as Percy landed a hard punch.

"Percy!" I cried out, but he didn't stop. I grabbed his hand as he went for another punch. I could've sworn I felt the ground shake beneath us. I never knew how strong Percy had become until then.

"Stop. Please." He slackened under my touch, from the sound of my voice. He looked up at me and his eyes were wild, uncontrolled. I reached for his hand, but he pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to." He was staring down at Matt. Matt Sloan, the school bully, laid there unconscious with his friends surrounding him. Blood poured from his nose and stained his expensive clothes. I held Percy and didn't let him go.

"Can you help him?" I asked Percy. His eyes flashed again, but he reeled himself under control. He nodded at me and snapped his fingers. The blood was cleaned and Matt woke up. With another snap of his fingers all the people in the restaurant forgot the fight transpired.

"We need to go," I told Percy.

"Okay." I dragged him out of that restaurant and back to the school. We passed one of the statues that were activated during the war and I had to close my eyes for a second. My heart sped up and I needed to forget for a second, because the memories were pouring back in. A draconae had sliced Malcolm in the arm and Percy slashed it in half without blinking, and then turning on all it's friends. Destroy. Destroy. Destroy. It was all too much.

When we got back up into the dormitory, I sat Percy down next to me on my bed. His knuckle was stained with Matt's blood.

"I didn't mean to lose control. He just-" Percy clenched his eyes shut. "He said that word and I just blanked. I forgot my strength. I forgot myself and I'm sorry. I don't give a shit about Matt, but I scared you and I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Seaweed Brain. It was a mistake and he's okay now." He shook his head.

"I need to talk to Chiron," Percy said.

"Why? Percy where are you going?"

"I'll call you later. I just-" Percy's head snapped towards the door to see Lizzie enter. I couldn't read her face. It was completely neutral, but she bit her lip as she saw Percy.

"Okay, talk to you later. Love you," I said.

"Love you too," he said before leaving Lizzie and I in silence. She sat on her bed and I sat on mine. I don't know why, but I felt some sort of compulsion to explain myself to her. She was practically a stranger and I owed her nothing, yet I wanted to say something.

"I'm sorry that Matt was such an asshole to you and your boyfriend," Lizzie said.

"It's alright. Him and I have been through a lot together so Percy is very protective of the ones he loves," I told her. None of them actually remembered Percy hitting Matt, instead they saw a verbal fight. It was better, but they would still be mad at Percy and I. I had told Emma to 'fuck off' so...

"I wish I could say I understand, but-"

"No you don't. You really, really don't," I said, closing my eyes.

"I don't think my friends will want to hang out with you anymore," Lizzie said. I felt her eyes staring at me, but I kept mine closed.

"Yeah, of course. I get it."

"I'm sorry."

"No hard feelings. Besides, I barely know you and I sure didn't come here for friendships," I said. I knew it was sort of harsh, but I didn't care. I was tired. I just wanted things to be easier. Just this year and next year of school. That's all. I can do this.

"Okay," Lizzie said, but her voice sounded hollow. I turned over and stared at the wall.

**AN: Okay so Lizzie and her friends won't be important to the plot in the long run, but I thought it would be interesting to add a part about how demigods interact with mortals and the difficulty of such a friendship. I feel like Annabeth's life outside of camp was always sort of glossed over, so I hope this was realistic enough. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Perseus -

I hadn't seen Annabeth in nearly two weeks. I called her every night like clockwork, but I hadn't seen her since that dreadful day. I just couldn't trust myself. I know it might seem like I'm overreacting, but I'm not. When Matt fucking Sloan said that word something happened to me. I wasn't in control of myself. I may have only punched him once, but I didn't want to stop. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted him to feel pain. But Annabeth reeled me in and I knew I needed help. Who else to help me but my old mentor?

"Lord Perseus," the centaur greeted. I had been standing on the shoreline, my feet in the water.

"Hey Chiron. What are we doing today?"

"You'll see," Chiron said. "Follow me."

We walked down the beach for what seemed like forever. We didn't speak and I had no desire to. Every day Chiron has been helping me learn to control myself. Become in tune with my emotions. He told me that the key to control was understanding. He had helped me complete different tasks. We would have hour long talks about how I felt when I lost control, what would've happened if Annabeth hadn't caught me. We spoke about every person I had lost, good or bad, from Smelly Gabe to Luke to Beckondorf. We would cross swords and he would taunt me. He would say horrible things. Terrible things about the people I love. And normally I was so much stronger of a fighter, but when he was saying those things I began to fade out again. I began to lose myself. But he would help me and I was getting better.

"In here," Chiron said. There was an old barn. It was isolated and far from camp. I had never seen it before, but I knew it's purpose. Chiron wanted to make sure I wouldn't hurt anyone. I wish I could have said confidently that that was unnecessary, but I would hate to lie. I grabbed the handle of the door to open it, but Chiron stopped me.

"What?"

"Remember everything we've been doing. Be in control of yourself. Remember," Chiron warned. "when you go in there you can't forget yourself. Bend don't break, Perseus. Don't break."

I nodded softly and swung the creaky farm doors open and stepped inside. It didn't seem so scary. It didn't seem like it deserved the warning Chiron gave it. The doors swung shut and the lock slid into place with a click. Then, with a flash a purple, I fell.

Crawling to my knees I saw my opponent. Dionysus. He was wielding some sort of crude wooden staff that oddly enough had a pine cone on top. Eh, I thought, seems on brand enough.

"You," I growled.

"Me," Dionysus said smugly. Another flash of purple light was shot at me, but I deflected it with my sword. Another benefit with training one on one with Chiron was that he helped me work on my reflexes and tap into my godly powers.

"What," I asked, "do you think you're doing?"

"Repaying a favor, Perseus. You can imagine my delight, of course, when Chiron told me all I had to do was fight you," Dionysus said. His smirk was really getting to me. "I'd been expecting a hard task. Something menial and very ungodly, but Chiron isn't like that, of course. But he must have decided you needed to shave down your ego a bit."

"You think that'll be so easy, huh?" I asked, sneering at him. It felt like the end of a video game when I was at the boss level. Although he wasn't anywhere near the worst opponent I had faced. So the only exception was that I was confident that I could beat him. Somewhere within me I knew I was underestimating him, but seriously? A pudgy old drunk with too loud shirts and a pinecone stick? I had beaten Ares when I was twelve, barely, but still. Just surviving the God of War in hand-to-hand combat was an accomplishment.

"You seem to forget that once upon a time I was in your position too? A demigod turned god. The difference between us is that I've been doing a whole lot longer," Dionysus said harshly. Grape vines grew around his feet and snaked there way over to me. I slashed and parried threw them, making my way towards the wine god.

"No," I said, "the difference is that I was raised here based on merit. All you did was start a cult for drunks like you."

Annabeth had shown me the myths of Mr D. I was surprised that I had remembered, but so was he. And I used it to my advantage. A quick jab and his chest was soaked in ichor. I no longer felt the rush of accomplishment that I had when I was twelve.

"You fool!" Dionysus bellowed. "Piece of sea scum."

He slammed his staff to the ground and the vines started to come at me quicker. I dodged them for now, but Dionysus wasn't holding back any more. I knew my sword wouldn't be able to cut through them all and also attend to Dionysus.

"You're not the only one with powers," I reminded him. I summoned water from the air and pooled it at his feet. I saw panic flood his eyes as I lifted him, spinning him in the air. The vines stopped growing and I crossed the floor to reach him. I slashed at him again, his golden blood erupting from a wound on his face. He howled in that abandoned barn.

"Perseus," he said, his undeserved smugness stained gold, "you seem to have forgotten the last of my powers. Just as easily as I healed that Rodgreuiz boy's mind, I can also destroy them." Despite being in the middle of my current of water, he sent a final pulse of purple light out and collapsed into the clutches of the water. It was brighter this time, and it looked like purple flames. When it hit me, I felt the ground tremble as I blacked out.

"What happened to him?" someone murmured softly.

"Quiet child," another voice said, "let him sleep."

"But-"

"There is no discussion. He can only be healed when he wakes. Until then..."

The voice trailed off as I woke up. I stood in inky blackness, a red mist drowning the skies. I stood in nothingness and everythingness. Boundaries ceased to exist. An odd feeling of completing the incompleteness of this place.

"Hello?" I asked the void. It felt sentient, almost. One of the things I have learned to do lately was assess auras and this one was overwhelming. I wasn't sure if it even counted as an aura or a being. It was a void, energy was pulsing in this place.

"Perseus," a lady greeted, "I've been waiting for you. It has been too long."

"Who are you?"

"A friend," she promised. My movements were sluggish and my mind felt slow, yet I stepped closer to this woman. She radiated power. A hungry sort of power, yet her smile disarmed me. It was genuine, but something felt very, very off.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everyone who steps in my domain, although I admit you are special," the lady said. Two chairs formed from the inky void and she sat. Perhaps before I became a god I would've sat with her. But now? Now I had been tricked too many times. No more.

"And what exactly is your domain?" I asked. I didn't trust her. Something about this place was messing with me. Her eyes were changing colors is a hypnotizing way. They were odd colors too. It would fade from black to violet to gray. A gray so unlike Annabeth's. This lady's eyes were steely and sharp and a light color that bordered on white.

"That is something you will figure out in your own time. I, often times, appear exactly where you'd expect it to. Hiding in plain sight, I like to say, is the best spot to hide," she told me.

"Are you a goddess?" I asked. "A Titanness? A monster?"

"A monster?! You insult me," she said with mirth. "I am a Goddess, yes."

"And Dionysus sent me here?"

"It is hard to tell, but as far as I can tell he only nudged you in the right direction," she said. "Everyone gets here eventually. Seldom do they realize it and ever less frequently do they meet me, but you Perseus, you are special."

"You know, I'm tired of people telling me that without actually knowing why. Maybe I'm not special at all, or maybe I am, but I don't want to be," I said.

"I can tell you, but you'll have to let me show you."

"Do it," I said. "Show me."

What I really meant was 'Prove it to me. Prove why I'm always singled out like this.' I had so many questions for the universe. So many that boil down to 'Why me?'. Questions that will never be answered. Maybe this lady could tell me. I'm not even sure if this is real.

"Oh it is very real, Perseus. Grab my hand," she said. Touch didn't seem to register in my head, but I grabbed her hand all the same. My mind had been pulsing with clarity as we sat there, but touching her made it increasingly so. "Watch it from everyone else's eyes. Watch life from the perspective of the bystanders."

The first image was from years ago. I was twelve. I was short and runty and overall unimpressive. Yet I gripped Riptide with such expertise. I swung through the Fury in that dreadful museum with such power, with such determination. That relentlessness made up for my inexperience. I watched myself through Chiron's eyes. I saw fear flicker on the demon's face.

The image shifted to Grover's perspective. I was fighting the Minotaur with my bare hands. My mom had been shredded into golden dust and I stood there in my red rain slicker. My eyes had darkened as Grover fell to the ground. I had taunted the Minotaur, pretending to have more confidence than I truly did. With hidden agility, I straddled the monster's neck. I looked powerful and in control as the beast tried to throw me off of him. Pulling the horn off with a strength I shouldn't have possessed, I rolled to the ground gracefully. With the thunder booming and the lightning illuminating me, I raised my prize. The jagged horn the size of a knife. When the bull foolishly charged me, I pierced it's chest with it's own horn. Watching disdainfully as it fell apart into that sand-like dust. Only then did I let the pain and grief show on my face. Even then, I grunted and carried Grover across the border and onto the porch steps. I saw Annabeth look at me like a hero.

'He's the one. He must be.' If only she had known.

Then it showed me the beach at Santa Monica Pier through Annabeth's eyes. I felt her fear as I taunted the God of War. Was she scared of me or for me? I baited Ares and teased and pushed him. And soon enough we were crossing swords and I was holding my own. I noticed that when I fought my green eyes darkened, like a stormy day at sea and the corners of my mouth turned upwards. I looked unsettling, even at age 12. When Ares threw a wall of fire at the mortals I watched my scowl deepen, until it switched to a grin as I knocked him with a six foot wave of water. I was relentless then, blow after blow. Landing my blade in his heel. Hearing him scream.

It shifted to different campers watching me practice sword fighting. I heard their whispers, 'Best sword-fighter in centuries'. No one wanted to train with me next. No one wanted the bruises and slashes I inflicted. I hadn't meant to hurt anyone. It was all instinct.

Then it showed me fighting the hydra. Then Polypherus. It showed Tyson begging me not to stab his older brother, my older brother. Pleading for mercy. And me reluctantly diverting my sword. I should've killed that cyclops when I had the chance.

The scene switched from then until now. Every battle, every fight I had ever been in it showed me. It showed my face and expressions in battle and they scared me. It showed when I blew up an entire mountain by accident, erupting a dormant volcano, displacing millions of people, loosening the chains of a monster that even the gods feared. It showed my manical laughter when I fought Hyperion in the eye of a hurricane. It showed my blood stained face as I faced Kronos again and again. When I shouted for the battle to stop when Annabeth got hurt. How everyone stopped to listen, even the Titan of Time. When I blew up that bridge. When I tried to fight that drakon even though it was impossible to win. When I brought down half their army on the battlefield by sheer will power. The way people automatically looked to me to be their leader. When Chiron stepped aside for me. My body glowing gold as I was granted immortality. When all of Olympus knelt before me. The fear and pity Annabeth felt as I punched Matt Sloan. Fear of me and pity for him.

The lady removed her finger from my forehead and I gasped. I felt awful. I felt sick. I didn't know what to make of myself. In those images it was hard to tell if I was the bad or good guy. I looked like a hardened criminal or a weapon to be feared and I was only 16. I didn't want people to fear me. Respect, sure, but not fear. Never fear.

"Do you see now, Perseus?" she asked me. Her eyes blazed a fiery red now.

"Yeah," I coughed. "I get it."

My head felt woozy. It was unsettling seeing myself from other people's perspectives. I felt their emotions. Thought their thoughts. I lived their fear, their fear of me. Who had I become? My Mom didn't raise me to be a killer. She sure did raise me to be a god.

"No one could do all that, sacrifice that much, and come out unscarred," she told me. "That is why you are here. To heal."

"Is that who you are? A healer?"

"Not quite," she laughed. "You're a funny one, Perseus. I haven't laughed in centuries. No one wants to laugh with a goddess like me."

"As much as I'm having a blast, it would be hilarious if you let me in on what's going on here."

"I told you. You are here to heal. Heal your mind," she said.

"Is it healed yet?"

"Not quite."

"What happened after it is healed?"

"Then you must leave me," she said. She seemed almost sad. Disappointed, perhaps.

"And did Dionysus make me sick or something when he hit me with that last blow?" I asked her. Her eyes had dulled back to that almost white color.

"In a way," the lady told me. "Imagine it this way: you have an object very dear to you. Now this object has a crack in it. The object is still functional and the crack cannot be fixed, but the crack will get bigger. So instead of waiting for the object to be utterly useless, you simply break the whole object. Why? So you can get a new one. A stronger one. Now that object is your mind and the crack is your rage."

I opened my mouth to say something, to ask her to explain, but she slammed her palm to my forehead and everything went black again.

"Perseus, milord," a voice said, "How are you feeling?"

My eyes fluttered open and closed. Blue eyes stared down at me. Familiar blue eyes. Kind eyes. Eyes that help not harm. I tried to place a name to the face. Images swarmed my mind. Blond hair. Motorcycle. New York City. He saved her.

"Will," I said. "I'm fine." I pushed myself into a sitting position. My head was pounding where the lady hit it. I realized I was still laying on the floor of the abandoned barn. The floor had a huge crack down the middle, similar to the one Nico had created at camp a few years ago. Withering grape vines littered the floor and the room was soaked in water.

"Sir, I must insist that you are certainly not fine," Will Solace said. Ignoring him, I stood up. My head was swimming in pain. I foolishly thought godhood would be an escape from the pain, but apparently not. The room had Chiron, Will, and Dionysus standing in it. Dionysus laid in the crack, sprawled out on the other side of the room.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Just a minute or so," Chiron told me. I narrowed my gaze. Perhaps time in that lady's realm worked differently, but it had certainly felt a lot longer than a minute or so.

"Perseus," Chiron called out, as I started walking to the door. "You must lay back down. You are not well. Dionysus is the god of madness and that pulse of light that he hit you with would make you mad. I'm not sure how you're walking right now... perhaps it is different for gods."

"It isn't," Dionysus croaked, "It should've knocked him into insanity. He should not be awake right now."

"Was that the goal?" I asked. "Taking me out?"

"No sir," Chiron said. "We were trying-"

"Don't call me sir or Perseus or milord, just Percy. Please." I wasn't mad at them and that was the good part. Before this I would've felt the anger beginning to bubble up. But I guess the healing worked. I just was simply asking.

"We were trying to help you. Heal you."

"I know, but someone else got there first, you see," I told them. "Someone who healed me for no reason other then they thought I needed help."

"Who?"

"She wouldn't tell me her name, but she said she was a goddess and not a healer," I said. Dionysus' eyes darkened and he flashed out of the room, presumably back to camp.

"Was it something I said?"


	11. Chapter 11

Annabeth POV

School was less than pleasant. Despite popular belief, I am not some school loving nor am I popular. I have the same challenges as any other demigod: ADHD, dyslexia, traumatic past... blah blah blah. I simply enjoy learning, not school. There is a difference. The difference is especially prominent when the school you are attending you have no friends at. I like to think I'm an easy person to get along with, but after the encounter with Matt no one was really going out of their way to talk to me. It was alright though, a little lonely, but alright. Lizzie was polite to me when we were alone, but that was really the extent of it. I have been working at Olympus and sleeping at camp every weekend and Percy calls me for hours every night. He's been working with Chiron on controlling his anger and he says that it's been going well. Thalia meets me after school sometimes and we grab lunch at her favorite burger place. So all in all, the year was shaping up to not completely suck.

"Annabeth!" His voice was frantic and his hands trembled. Once again he was standing on the fire escape by my window. Except this time he was drenched in water and ichor and he had pieces of vines strewn on him. His hair was plastered to his forehead, but he didn't seem to care.

"What happened to you!?"

"I- uh well," he began. He was looking at Lizzie standing on the other side of the room with wide eyes. Percy looked like something I couldn't describe, so I couldn't imagine what he looked like to a mortal.

"Lizzie?" I said. "Could you give us a few minutes?"

"Sure," she squeaked. She practically ran out of the room and I turned to face my boyfriend.

"What happened?" I asked and he recounted the story. I listened carefully, not interrupting unless I needed to clarify. He tripped and stumbled over his words, like his mouth was trying to catch up to his brain.

"So... who was it? Who did I meet?" he asked me.

I smiled at him. It was just like old times, him getting into trouble and me supplying the greek myths. "I can't be completely sure without meeting her myself, but there's this one goddess I remember reading about. Her name is Lyssa, the goddess of crazed fury."

"But she healed me?"

"I don't think she did though," I said. "You said that she said something about breaking an object in order to fix it, right? So I think Dionysus made you go mad. That's why you met Lyssa. I think she pushed you even further into insanity in order to make it better? Or maybe reversed the damage? I honestly can't be sure. I mean look at you, you're drenched. Maybe the water healed you or maybe Lyssa was able to fix the damage. I don't know."

"Oh. Well as long as I'm good now."

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain. Good thing."

"I think I may have startled her," Percy said concerned.

"Who, Lyssa?"

"No Lizzie. She got out of here so fast," he said. "Lyssa showed me how I look through everyone else's eyes and I don't mean to come across as so scary looking. I just- well in my head I'm not so confident."

"You don't have to be. And you're not scary, just powerful."

"Not to you, maybe," he said, "I just hope this all gets easier."

I hated that he sounded so down about it, but I couldn't exactly blame him. It would be tough, but we had been through tougher.

"It will, Seaweed Brain. Now let's go for a walk. I don't want to bother Lizzie anymore," I said. I went out into the hall and told Lizzie she could come back inside and that Percy and I were leaving. She looked relieved at that.

"You know, it's tomorrow is our one month anniversary," Percy told me.

"Any plans?"

"Yeah I was thinking about catching a movie with Grover, then maybe visiting my dad at his palace," Percy said. I rolled my eyes at him, playfully. "Don't you worry, Wise Girl, I've got it all worked out. I mean, my mom helped and all, but you'll love it."

"I better," I teased.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Sounds good. Now go take a shower." He grinned at me and snapped his fingers. All the godly blood and other signs of disarray disappeared.

I frowned at him, "You could have done that earlier, you know. Without dashing through the city looking like a madman."

"Oops."


	12. Chapter 12

Perserus POV

I had gone over the plan a billion times in my head. Except the thing with me is that plans and I have never gotten along. It was supposed to be simple and easy. Yet where would the fun in that be?

I knocked on the window into her dorm. Yes, I know that isn't exactly the ideal place, but I didn't have the key card to get into the building, so fire escape it was. I do have a delinquent reputation after all. Trespassing was nothing on my resume.

"Who's out there?" Lizzie called. The blinds were drawn, but I saw Lizzie peeking through. I raised my hand in an awkward wave.

"Hey, uh it's Perseus- I mean Percy. Is Annabeth there?"

Damn. I was getting used to everyone calling me Perseus. I sort of forgot that I used to hate it. It was hard to mind it when that's what everyone calls you and it's much better than all that 'my lord' crap.

"I think she's in the bathroom." She paused for a minute. "Do you want to come in?" She sounded hopeful. She undid the blinds and lifted up the window for me. I was holding a bouquet of flowers that my mother insisted upon.

"Date night, is it?"

"Yeah. It's our first real one," I told her. Our relationship was so young in technical terms, but it felt like forever. Forever in a good way. I know a lot of people might be freaked out by a confession like this, but I could see myself spending the rest of my life with her. And coming from a god that meant a lot. Annabeth was just everything I needed.

"Really? You guys seem so..." Lizzie trailed off, "so in love."

"I mean we are." She gave me a strange look, but I didn't really feel like explaining myself to her. Annabeth and I were what we were and if was unconventional, than so be it.

"Why did you drop out of school? You look older than 16 anyways," Lizzie said, changing the subject.

"Well as your friends pointed out, I have a reputation of a bit of a troublemaker."

"Right."

"Yeah."

"What- what was the deal yesterday with y'know the blood?" Lizzie asked. Her eyebrows turned upwards. I could tell she had been waiting to ask me since I had came yesterday.

"Just got in a little scuffle. No big deal."

"Uh huh."

"I'm going to go check on Annabeth," I said, excusing myself. I knocked on the bathroom door. "Wise Girl? You in there?"

"Percy!" she said, startled. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Hi."

"You look... wow," Annabeth said to me.

"You look pretty 'wow' yourself," I replied. I handed her the flowers which she accepted with a smile. After Annabeth bid farewell to Lizzie, I offered her my hand as we disappeared out the fire escape.

* * *

"So Seaweed Brain, where are we going?" We meandered the busy streets of the city, her hand in mine.

"A movie," I said and she laughed. "What?"

"No, it's just so refreshingly normal. I'm happy," she promised. And I knew she was telling the truth. She looked radiant. Relaxed. Carefree. The intensity that usually clouded her face had dissipated, leaving Annabeth to just exist in the moment.

"I figured I owed it to you. Last time we were going to see a movie we sort of burned down my school," I said. "And I already repaid our interrupted dance, so I should just even out all my debts to you."

"That might take awhile," she said, "And I was so mad at you that day at your school."

I grinned at her. "I was just confused that day."

"Per usual," she teased.

"Remember the Gray Sisters?"

"And how you threatened them with their one eye, while driving, for the coordinates?"

"And how Tyson nearly threw up on us?"

"That would've been the real tragedy," Annabeth said, "I miss him."

"Me too. I'll ask Dad to give him a day off soon. Maybe we could hang out with him and Grover for awhile," I suggested. I missed my little brother. Not exactly little, but you get the point.

"Ooh we should add him a room in your palace!"

"With extra tall ceilings, of course."

"Of course," she agreed.

"And he'll room will be fully stocked with jars of peanut butter and metal trinkets," I added. "And a mural of the hippocampis, just like the old one in Cabin 3."

"Anything you want."

"That's the perks of having a brilliant architect girlfriend," I said, twisting to kiss her cheek.

"Says my literal god of a boyfriend."

"Now don't make me blush," I joked.

"I thought I told you I wasn't making this easy for you?"

"Oh I remember."

* * *

"So what now?" she asked. The movie had been wonderful. The movie, in essence, wasn't the important part. It was just being there, being in that moment with her beside me. To quote Annabeth 'refreshingly normal'. Although my normal is quite different from the general normal. But it was uninterrupted which was nice. The thing about my life being normal is that is hardly lasts long. So as the night went on peacefully, I was holding my breath.

"Well that's up to you," I said, "We could head back to your dorm, you could come over to my apartment, or we could continue with the date?"

Annabeth brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. "Anything but going back to the dorm. I don't think Lizzie really wants you there, no offense."

"She seemed to be taking pretty well to me before you came out of the bathroom," I pointed out. She frowned at me. "What?"

"Nothing." Yet, when she said things like that with her tone just a little too even and too flat I knew she didn't mean what she said. She was biting her lip in the slightest way and I knew she was overthinking my words.

"Annabeth..." She refused to look at me. "Lizzie was just being polite. She told me how you and I looked so in love and I told her that we were. There is nothing more to it. Just you and me."

She glanced up at me then and the corners of her lips turned up into a smile. A ghost of a smile, but it was there nonetheless.

"Let's continue with the date then, shall we?" Annabeth said. "Where are we doing now?"

"Stargazing," I replied. She snorted. "What?"

"Stargazing? In New York City?" she said in disbelief, "And you call yourself a local."

"You can too see the stars! I mean it's got to be a clear night and all, and it's nothing like Montauk, but you can still see them," I defended. No one, not even my beloved girlfriend, can question my NYC identity.

"Okay," she said, but it was clear she was just playing along. I smirked to myself and kept leading of down the streets to our next location.

* * *

"Empire State Building?" Annabeth said with a chuckle. "Really?"

"Oh hush," I replied. The closer we got to the building the tighter she gripped my hand and the wider her eyes grew. "You alright?"

"Fine," she said between her teeth. "Just memories. Y'know?"

I squeezed her hand in comfort. "We don't have to go if you don't want."

"No. It's alright. I have to get used to it anyways. I work here now," Annabeth said, readjusting her grip on me. I looped her arm in mine and we continued forward. When the front desk man saw me he froze. He had been talking to a mortal, who was quickly and rudely dismissed as we approached.

"Lord Perseus," the man said. He bowed his head to me. He seemed almost ashamed of himself and I felt dreadfully out of place.

"Hello..." I leaned closer to see his name tag, "Trevor. Could you do me a favor and send us up to Floor 102?"

"What?" Annabeth and Trevor both said together. I smiled.

"Floor 102, please," I repeated. Giving me an odd look, Trevor complied and the elevator beeped. I shot Annabeth a smile.

"Up we go," I told her and up we went. They still hadn't gotten rid of that gods awful Neil Diamond. The only thing worse on the ears than that elevator music was Apollo's haikus.

As the elevator doors rang and opened, Annabeth turned to me, "Percy, what are we doing up here?" She drawled out my name like her Virginian roots would be proud of.

"Stargazing, I told you," I said, nodding up to the night sky. It was entrancing, really. The brightness and clearness of the stars in a way I had never seen before, not even on the quiet nights in the Sea of Monsters or my treasured days at the cabin in Montauk.

"Wow," she breathed, eyes locked onto the sky. "How- Wait. We should not be able to see so many stars! This is impossible. This- We- we're too far away. The atmosphere- We- Seaweed Brain what is going on!?"

"Now it might be impossible, but let me tell you a little secret. Neither should greek mythology," I said laughing. She playfully hit my arm as she went back to looked at the sky. It seemed like you could see everything. Like the constellations almost came to life in all their shimmering glory.

"Artemis, wasn't it? You called in a favor?" Annabeth said after a few moments.

"Yup."

"This is incredible."

"Yup." I started to walk over to the other side of the viewing platform where a large blanket was spread out.

"A picnic?"

"In a way. Your favorite snacks and drinks and such. And nectar and ambrosia for me. Let me tell you, that stuff is even better when you don't have to worry about it killing you," I told her. She laughed and sat down.

After awhile her head found it's way into my lap. My fingers running through her princess curls, her gray eyes staring at the stars. Those constellations glimmered and shone. A seductive way about them that made it impossible to remove your eyes from their sight. I only stopped staring at the stars to glimpse back at Annabeth. It was all perfect. Especially when she fell asleep and her soft snores paired well with the buzz of city life below us.

**AN: A short bit of fluff. Date night in NYC. Let me know what you think of the story so far. I can't promise how fast I'll update, but i do try my best.**


	13. Chapter 13

Annabeth POV

"Annabeth?" my brother said, picking up his phone.

"Hey Malcolm. How's college?" I asked him.

"Pretty great. You're going to love it. I can tell you it's a lot more challenging than high school, but it's so worth it," Malcolm told me. I was closest to Malcolm than the rest of my half-siblings. He and I always just connected. We were very similar and he had gotten to camp only a year or so after me, so I had known him for forever. After Thalia and before Percy he was my best friend.

"I can't wait." College. It sounded incredible. Learning for the sake of learning. Living a carefree _normal_ life. It sounded too good to be true, but I let myself dream. Everything was falling into place for my life.

"How's school for you? Are the classes good enough for you?" he teased.

"Plenty. Nothing too hard, but I'm not looking for anything too hard just yet. Still kind of overwhelmed," I admitted.

"How's- erm- how's Lord Perseus?" Malcolm said. Lord Perseus. It was as weird sounding to me as it was to Percy.

"He's great. We're great. He took me on a date to the movies a few weeks ago and it was amazing. Afterwards he brought me up to the top floor of the Empire State Building, well the one below Olympus, and we stargazed. He called in a favor from Artemis to make to stars even more perfect. He's just sweet like that."

"I'm happy for you," Malcolm said. The line went quiet for a moment. "How's being Head Architect of Olympus treating you?"

"It's stressful," I admitted, "Gods are coming to me all the time with suggestions and requests. Like just let me do my job..." Thunder rumbled overhead and I winced. Oops.

"Careful what you say," her brother warned. "Just because you're Head Architect and dating a god doesn't mean the Gods will spare your insolence."

I snorted. "Very funny."

"I have been told I am quite hilarious, though I've never been able to make you laugh like Percy- Perseus has," Malcolm said. She could hear his grin through the phone.

"Then I suppose you should step up your humor."

"Perhaps." The line went quiet again. "So what did you really want to talk to me about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Annabeth, I love you and all, but this is the first time you've called since camp ended. I know we've all been busy, I mean I haven't called you either, but why did you call? There's got to be a reason."

"Can't I just check in on you without an ulterior motive?" They both knew she was lying. Malcolm didn't respond. "Alright fine. Percy, well he came to me awhile back super upset over something. And, I was hoping you might be able to help me with it?"

"I'm listening."

"The Titans wouldn't have been able to rise if it hadn't been for the help of demigods," I stated. Luke, my mind whispered. "And those demiogods only turned because the Gods never paid any attention to them. They were ignored and stoyed away in the Hermes cabin, never to be claimed. Percy wants to change that. He wants all the children of all the gods to be recognized. Major and Minor. He wants a throne for Hades and Hestia. He wants kids to be claimed before they are teenagers. He wants the campers to feel loved, to feel safe."

The line was silent for an even longer period of time. I could almost see him thinking, the gears turning in his head. The way he'd muss up his perfectly placed blond hair, his gray eyes turned troubled.

"And how does he plan to make that happen," Malcolm said. "It's not that I don't agree, I mean I hadn't thought about it before, but it's smart. Tactical even. But that's no easy feat... even for a god."

"That's what I told him. The gods would hate something like that. They simply don't do change, but the more I think about it the more it seems neccessary. I'm not sure how we could bind them to their word, though."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing as of now. I just needed to tell someone. Make sure I don't sound crazy. It's not crazy, right?" I asked. It sounded crazy. But at the same time it sounded right.

"No it's crazy," her brother told her, "But when has Percy not been? Perseus, I mean. Di Immortales, this is going to take time to get used to."

"I know. It's taking him time too, but do you think it's plausible? I suppose, by the process of elimination we could help narrow it down for some kids. But then again the minor gods and goddesses would make that very difficult. We'd need to build them all cabins and I've already got so much on my plate. Between school, Olympus, Percy's palace, and Percy himself I wouldn't be able to pull that off yet."

"Change takes time, Beth," Malcolm said warmly, "And you won't have to do it by yourself. That's why you called me."

"I know," I said. I remembered Poseidon's words. It really wouldn't be so bad letting Malcolm help her. Only a little bit, she didn't want to burden him. "I'll call you soon, okay? We'll talk more about this. I uh- I'm going to need your help."

"I'm happy to help. Love you," he said.

"Love you too. Bye." I stepped out of the bathroom, seeing Lizzie standing there looking confused.

"Who was that?"

"My brother, Malcolm."

"I thought your brothers were named Matthew and Billy?" Lizzie said, suspiciously.

"Matthew and Bobby, actually, and they are my half brothers on my dad's side. Malcolm is on my mom's side," I corrected. She bit her lip.

"Okay." She drew out the word as if it were many more syllables than it actually was. As I moved past her to go back to my desk, she said "How come you take all your calls in the bathroom?"

"They're private," I said between gritted teeth. She had the decency to look guilty, "Some things I don't want other people listening in on."

"I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, Lizzie, I get that you have questions and all. My life isn't exactly one that you might call typical."

"My friends just want to know your story. You were with us that first day then dropped us after your boyfriend and Matt spoke. And Percy just shows up drenched in blood one day then looking like a model carrying flowers the next? And you disappear on weekends for your mysterious internship? I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but I'm curious."

"What do you want to know?" I asked. Might as well get this out of the way. I've done it all before. Answered all sorts of inquiries, not truthfully, of course. Lying was practically in a demigod's blood. You wouldn't get very far without it.

"What's this internship about?"

"It's an architectural internship. I work at a firm based in the Empire State Building."

"What's the deal with you and Percy when you were twelve. Mya was showing me the case files and you were kidnapped! Percy got in a gun fight? Explosions and murder and disappearances? What the hell happened then and what the hell happened the next year with blowing up Matt's school?" Lizzie demanded. She seemed almost scared.

"You saw the case files, didn't you? Kidnapping, gunfights, explosions, disappearances. Isn't much more to it," I lied. Lizzie didn't seem to notice though. She was suspicious and confused, but she accepted my answer. "And Percy and I didn't blow up that school. It was a boiler malfunction, I believe."

"Then why did you flee the scene?"

"I had been going to his school to get him. We were going to go to the movies, but then a friend of mine who was really sick took a turn for the worst so we headed to visit her."

"Oh," Lizzie said, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. She's okay now. Better than ever, actually." Being a lieutenant under the Goddess of the Sky and Hunt leading a band of kick-ass woman for eternity was, in fact, better than ever. Because before that was being a tree. A poisoned tree.

"That's nice." I looked at her expectantly.

"Any other questions?" I asked. She nodded.

"What happened to Percy that day with the blood?"

"Percy, well he's been working with an old friend to help him control his emotions, because he's been through a lot and sometimes when people threaten the people he loves he will explode. So our old friend was testing this out by having him get into a fight and a bit of blood got involved."

"Was it his blood?"

"The other guy's blood."

"Oh." I knew that 'oh' very well. You could see their thoughts through their eyes. The understanding of just how dangerous Percy was. And Lizzie didn't know half of it. She didn't know that Percy had been sparring a god. An Olympian even.

"Is his anger better now? Because I mean- I don't know- I wouldn't want him to hurt you or anything. My neighbor used to have anger issues and he'd break things and throw things and hurt people during his episodes. If you need help..." Lizzie trailed off.

"He'd never hurt anyone," I said sharply. "And he's fine now. He was never out of control, he was simply fixing things before anything happened."

"I'm sorr-"

"It's fine." I cut her off again. I needed to get out of there. "I'm going to head to the library to study."

"Annabeth-" I didn't hear what she said as I hurried out the door.

* * *

And so my life was in a cycle for monthes. Lizzie and I hardly spoke. Polite nods and words when necessary, but nothing more. I knew she still had questions and I had a limitless supply of shitty answers. But I was tired of lying about my existence, so I simply didn't speak to her about it. Matt's eyes still looked a little haunted every time he saw me. He would sneer, but his head was still searching for the memories we stole from him. He never dared to speak to me. Sometimes Johnny would try and greet me in the hallway, but only when he was by himself. I saw the way he would stare at Mya when she wasn't looking. I hope he will gain some courage and ask her out. I had a feeling she would say yes.

I shook my head at myself. I couldn't afford to get attached to the mortals here. I couldn't afford to let myself get distracted. All I had to do was show up everyday, do my work, and graduate. Nothing more, nothing less.

Thalia was coming to visit today. Artemis was in town for the week that led up to the winter solstice. Normally the Olympians would only arrive for the winter solstice, but I had helped Percy organize a meeting. Had it been anyone else who had asked the gods would've laughed in their face and possibly smited them, but it was Percy. Even deities feared him.

"If it isn't Annabeth Chase," Thalia said. Her and Nico were both standing outside the doors of my school.

"Thals! Nico!" I went in for a hug with two strictly non-huggers. They both allowed it. It was me after all. Who knew how much time we had left to not enjoy hugs.

"Where's Percy?" Nico asked. His hair was much shorter than last time, I observed, and the bags beneath his eyes had grown. His eyes were wild, his hand constantly twitching, as if reaching for the helm of his sword.

"In his palace," I replied. I had finished the design pretty quickly and the Cyclops were able to assemble it very quickly. The finishing touches were being put in, but Percy had already moved his family and himself inside. He said it was perfect. We're going to move some of my stuff in next weekend too.

"Prince Kelp Head couldn't be bothered to come and have lunch with us, huh?" Thalia said, half-joking half-not. Percy told me that he felt like Thalia really understood his situation with becoming immortal better than anyone else. That had hurt me a bit, because I really tried to understand, but I was glad he was able to talk to someone about coming to terms with that aspect of his life. But Thalia was a bit peeved that he didn't try and get me godhood also. I'm not mad about it. I like my life. Things are perfect for now.

"He's meeting us there, Thals."

"Oh okay." Thalia smiled and Nico let go of his sword. Together we walked to her favorite burger joint. We caught up on everything. Nico's been spending a lot of time travelling. He said he's been all over the world trying to test his limits on shadow travel. He said he's been spending a lot of time on the West Coast too, but wouldn't say much more than that. Thalia's been travelling too. Recruiting more Hunters. I saw Nico's face darken when she said that. I forgot that Bianca's death hadn't been all that long ago.

"Hey," Percy said, quietly. I jumped. I hadn't seen him walk up behind me.

"Hey yourself," I replied, but my heart was beating a little too fast. Partially because of his presence and partially because he scared the hell out of me.

"My lord, how blessed am I to be found in your presence!" Thalia said, her voice turning confused heads. Percy flushed as Thalia and I laughed. Nico even smirked.

"It's always a spectacle with you, isn't it, Pinecone Head?" Percy said. He too went in for he hug, but stopped last moment. "Is hugging allowed? Or will that break your vows of eternal maidenship?" Again, heads turned, but Thalia didn't blush.

"It's plenty allowed, but that doesn't mean I'll ever touch you if I don't have too." They both stuck their tongues out at each other, as mature immortals beings do, before we were led to our table.

"So I wouldn't suppose either of you two lovebirds have anything to do with this emergency meeting?" Thalia asked. Nico looked up at Percy with a raised eyebrow, than turned to Annabeth.

"Yeah, we do," Percy said. When the food was served he snapped his finger and his food all turned various shades of blue. He wasn't one for subtle. If I didn't know any better I would've thought he enjoyed turning heads.

"And...?"

"That," he began, "is a secret. A secret that you all will be privvy to sooner than later."

"A secret?" Thalia said disapprovingly.

"It's for the best," I said. "You both should come to the meeting, assuming the gods allow it."

"Can you give us a hint?" Thalia asked.

"I need to right a wrong. Fix a past mistake. Keep a promise. Change the world for the better," Percy said with a shrug. He was picking at his fries, not looking anyone in the eyes. "Take your pick."

"And this promise you have to keep, or wrong you must right, is currently out of your power?" Nico asked.

"Yes." His voice was a little empty and a little defensive.

"Okay. I mean, if you need any help..." Nico left his offer open ended. I smiled at the Nico. The son of Hades who was too powerful, too young, too alone, too tragic.

"Thanks Nico," Percy said. "I might have to take you up on that."

"Enough of demigod business, how are you guys?" I asked.

"Our whole life is demigod business," Thalia said with a laugh. "I mean I travel the world with Artemis, a rag tag group of deadly immortal girls, and a pack of magic wolves. Nico here, lives with the Lord of the Dead and has a zombie chaffeur. You work on Olympus which is actually the 600th floor of the Empire State Building. And Percy is a fucking god. So not exactly the epitome of normalcy."

"Well you're not wrong," I agreed. "It beats the world ending again though."

"Nearly everything does," Nico said.

We only small talked after that. We had had enough of depressing topics and secrets. Nico got slightly heated when Percy asked him if he had his sights set on any girl. I was watching him as his eyes darkened, they turned to me. It was a quick glance, but it spoke for itself. That's when I figured out that Nico probably had a crush on me. Well maybe not a crush, but I usually was good at reading people and Nico was 100% jealous of my relationship with Percy. I would keep his secret though. I was perfectly in love with Percy, after all, and I couldn't see Nico trying to get in Percy's way. Nico wasn't my type, but he was still my friend.

"We'll do this again sometime?" I said as we were parting ways.

"Of course, Annie." She was the only one who called me Annie. Not even Percy called me Annie. I wasn't a fan of the nickname, but it was coming from Thalia. It was nostalgic, I suppose.

"And I'll make sure you both are at the meeting," Percy said. I smiled at him. It probably wouldn't be too hard to get them in. Thalia being Artemis' lietenant and Nico being Hades' Number Two.

"My most sincere thanks, my lord," Thalia said with a smirk.

Percy only rolled his eyes.

"Hardly sounds sincere, but if we're doing official titles... goodbye Lieutenant. See ya Nico." Percy curtesied and went in to hug them both. The son of Hades stiffened under Percy's touch, but after a second loosened up and hugged him back just a little bit.

"Bye guys!" I grabbed Percy's hands and we exited the door. A perfect ending to a otherwise average day, but as much as Percy and I were planning, the plans of the gods were bigger.


	14. Chapter 14

Perseus -

It was nice seeing Nico and Thalia. Refreshing, almost. The walk back to Annabeth's cabin was even nicer. Over the weekend we were going to move Annabeth into my palace, which is as incredible as I knew it would be. And after that, we would've had three weeks off together. I had kissed her goodnight at the campfire and I offered to wake up super early to take a ride with her, but she said it wasn't necessary. So when I woke up Annabeth was back at school and my mom was making eggs. Scrambled, obviously. Everything felt just a little bit off. I wasn't used to life being so... easy and rewarding. Everyone says I deserve this, but is life supposed to be this good?

I looked out the window and saw someone fishing on the beach. I hadn't seen him since my training on Olympus. Figured I should be a good son and go out there and talk to him. That is why he was here.

"Hey, Dad."

"Perseus," Poseidon said with a tight smile, "How's everything, son?"

"Too good. It doesn't feel right," I said. He wasn't expecting me to be so candid, but I expected he had bad news so might as well get through that sooner than later.

"The calm before the storm."

"Huh?"

"Bad things are coming, Perseus. I'll be needing your help at my palace. You're the Prince, the Heir. Bad omens," Poseidon mumbled.

"Dad? What's going on?"

"Come with me. I'll fill you in back home," my father said reaching his hand out to me.

"Home like underwater or like Olympus?" I asked. He grabbed my hand and I found out soon enough.

His palace was gorgeous even in ruins. He hadn't underestimated the damage done, but there was something achingly beautiful about the whole scene. It was timeless and perfect in its destruction.

"It was worth it, you know. You were right," Poseidon said. He had workers attempting to rebuild but it would take decades to return to its former glory. Time wasn't exactly an issue for a god.

"What's coming, Dad?" I asked. He wordlessly led me through the ruins. The people parted effortlessly. They began to bow and shout my name. 'Prince! Prince!' Their shouts filled my ears. He pulled me into a room that wasn't damaged and barred the door. He summoned chairs for us and we sat.

"Ancient beings are rising," he said. Not even when he was fighting was he this serious.

"Titans?"

"Younger than Titans, but more powerful. Zeus has closed Olympus to mortals because we all feel the unrest," Poseidon went on.

"But we only just defeated Kronos. The next Great Prophecy shouldn't come into play for years! Decades! Camp isn't ready for a new threat," I said. The numbers were dwindling and no one wanted to fight two wars back to back. I wasn't sure if we even could.

"Camp won't have to be. You heard the prophecy, Perseus. Six half-bloods." Names ran through my head. Annabeth. Clarisse. Nico. Thalia. Will. I didn't know who the Six would be.

"What's the threat?" I demanded.

"Giants. The children of the Earth and the Pit." Tartarus.

"When? When are they rising?"

"This summer, we believe."

"Who will the Six be?" I asked.

"I do not know, but Percy- Perseus you mustn't tell the mortals. Not even-"

"I'm telling Annabeth," I interjected. There was no question. I was not keeping secrets from her. Especially not something as important as this. And I didn't care about Ancient Laws. I stood up, ready to leave, but he grabbed my wrist. An iron-tight grip, but I shook it off.

"Perseus!" Poseidon shouted. "There's been a plot. A plot to save Olympus, by an Olympian. It's already in motion and there is no turning back. I'm afraid-" I had never heard fear in my father's voice before. It wasn't until later that I realized he was afraid of me.

"To save Olympus?" I said cautiously.

"Yes. You won't like it." My father's voice quivered ever so slightly.

"What did they do?" My voice was hard and unfamiliar.

"Don't retaliate, my son. And don't forget you're loyalties." I flashed back to my palace. My father wasn't going to give me any more information so I needed to figure it out for myself. Olympus might be closed for mortals, but I'm a god now. The phone in my palace was ringing. Annabeth was calling. Thank the gods.

"Annabeth, thank the gods. Are you alright?"

"Perseus!"

"Lizzie?" It was not Annabeth's voice. Not even close.

"Wait?" Lizzie's voice was frantic. "She's not with you?!"

"What are you talking about? Why are you on Annabeth's phone?"

"Annabeth isn't here. She wasn't here all weekend, but she always comes back before classes Monday. But she didn't and school's over now and our room is still untouched and- and she's not here."

"Okay, Lizzie. I'm coming to you, okay? I'll be there in like two minutes, alright?" I said as calmly as possible.

Annabeth wasn't at school. Where was she? Maybe she just didn't feel like going to class today? That's perfectly reasonable, right? No, not for Annabeth. _Bad things are coming, Perseus. _Maybe she got called up to Olympus for some architectural emergency. _Zeus closed Olympus to mortals because we all feel the unrest._ Maybe she was just studying at the library and never went back to her room? _The calm before the storm. _Maybe she had plans with Thalia she forgot to mention. _Bad omens. _Maybe Chiron needed her on an emergency mission. I'd had those before. _There's been a plot. A plot to save Olympus._ Maybe she stopped by my mom's. Or her dad surprised her in the city. _T__here is no turning back._ They would tell me if something happened. If they sent her somewhere. _You won't like it. _When did I ever like the plan of an Olympian? _Don't retaliate, my son. _Maybe everything was okay. Maybe Annabeth was fine. _Don't forget you're loyalties. _But it seemed like the storm had made landfall.

I'm loyal to Annabeth and the Olympians are delusional if they thought otherwise for even a moment. Thunder rumbled overhead, but I didn't care. I tried to Iris message Annabeth, but it never connected. Something or someone was blocking her. Something was wrong. Annabeth was gone. I flashed myself onto the fire escape below Annabeth's window.

"Lizzie, open up."

"Is she gone because of you?" Lizzie accused shakily.

"What?" I climbed through the window. Her bed was untouched. Her bag wasn't even here. She never made it back to school.

"Are you involved in some sort of gang? Are people after you again? The kidnapping, the blowing places up, the blood. Something's up with you!" Lizzie said.

"I am not- This is not my fault, okay? Lizzie I'm going to find Annabeth and I am going to get her back."

"Why is she gone? Where did she go? Is she running away?"

"I don't know! I don't know, but I intend to find out. I've done it before and I'll do it again," I told the mortal.

"Was Annabeth taken?"

"Probably, yes," I said. Or killed, the darker part of my mind answered.

"And this has happened before?!"

"We were 13."

"Do I need to call the police?" Lizzie asked, scared.

"No. Trust me I'll find her. No one is getting in my way," I said. "And if anyone asks you anything about where she went, just say she's sick. Okay, Lizzie?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just find her, please?"

"I will."

And with that, I jumped out the window and flashed back to camp.

"OH MY GODS!" someone shouted. They jumped into the air, but I paid them no mind. I threw the door to Athena's cabin straight open and people screamed again.

"Perseus! What are you doing?" Annabeth's sister asked.

"Have you seen Annabeth?"

She seemed shocked, but someone else piped in, "She came in last night, but I didn't see her this morning. She usually leaves pretty early on Mondays. Is something wrong?"

I grabbed at my hair. "Everything's wrong."

I found her bed, equally untouched. But I didn't care about that. I tore through her desk in a way she would despise until I found it: her laptop. She would never go anywhere without it. Her dagger wasn't here, which was slightly better. She could protect herself, wherever she was.

But I wasn't satisfied. I had to know. I had to find her.

"Lord Perseus?" The blond-haired grey-eyed children seemed to huddle around me. Fear. Concern. Worry. "Is Annabeth alright?"

"I don't know. I don't know." I couldn't say anything else. My eyes fell on her baseball cap. Unworn and so distinctly Annabeth. I felt like crying. I felt like she was about to walk in the door and sink into my arms and tease that of course, she was okay. Nothing would happen to her while I was there. But she didn't.

"I have to go."

I was expecting the doors of Olympus to be closed. My father did say that Zeus closed it off to mortals a month ago. What I wasn't expecting was to have to break the door down. In my defense, the Olympians forced my hand. I stood there shouting at them through the door. I could feel their auras inside. I knew they heard me. So I put my hand on the door and used my powers. My father being the Earth Shaker had its benefits.

"PERSEUS!" Zeus yelled. I strolled into the throne room. All the Olympians were in the council room which was abnormal for such a day.

"Athena," I said, with a fake calm, "where is she?" Athena's gray eyes were strained. She was torn, but she stayed loyal to her father by staying silent.

"Where is she, Zeus!"

"Get your bastard under control, Poseidon!" Zeus said. I glanced at my father.

"I will not get under control. Someone will tell me where Annabeth is and why the hell you thought you could just take her!"

"You forget yourself! You are just a minor god and I am the King of Olympus! You have no right to be demanding things of this council!"

"You think I care who you are! You cannot take her from me. I saved all of you multiple times! You raised me to godhood only to take Annabeth away?!" I shouted.

"Annabeth's been taken?" Artemis said, standing from her throne. The goddess looked at me in my fury with respect.

"What's the meaning of this Zeus?" Aphrodite said. "Those kids... their story was supposed to have a happy ending."

Apollo shook his head with pity, "I tried to warn you, Perseus."

"You knew?!" I turned to him. "Did you take her?"

"God of prophecies, remember? It's a burden sometimes."

"I don't care! What have you done to her?!" I yelled. I waved my sword around me so no one tried to come close. Hades flashed into the throne room. He only raised an eyebrow at the scene before him.

"Perseus-" my father began.

"Is she alive, Hades?" I begged him to tell me. Hades was a fair man if nothing else. He wasn't cruel like the others, he was selfish, but he wasn't cruel.

"Alive, yes."

"Where is she?" My voice trembled. I felt my soul shake. I heard Lyssa's voice in my mind. She was telling me to let go. Telling me to do what I must. She would take care of my mind and my soul wouldn't let me get out of control.

"I cannot say," Hades said. His face looked pained. He glanced at Hera. It was only for a half-second, but it was more than enough. It always would come down to Hera.

"You," I spat. My sword clattered to the floor.

"Perseus, we had an agreement," Hera said.

"I agreed to keep quiet about a supposed plan you had. Your plan was to take Annabeth?!"

"No," Hera shot back icily, "I planned to take you."

"Then you should've, ancient rules be damned," I snarled, "Where is she, Hera? Don't make me ask again."

"She is gone, but she will be back. The plan's in motion, Perseus. There is nothing to be done now. Bigger things are in play now and you cannot interfere. Remember the rules," Hera said. She lifted her head high, but I saw her withering beneath my gaze. Her calm facade was cracking and I didn't care who was afraid of me anymore.

"She's going to have to be the key in the upcoming war. It's foreseen-" Zeus started.

"Do you think I give a fuck about what's foreseen?! We already fought your wars. All our lives we've lived for you. Fought for you. And for what?! The honor of dying for you?" I let my words sink in for a moment. I controlled my breathing and removed my gaze from Hera's. I spun around the room, locking eyes with each one of the Olympians. At least they had the decency to drop my gaze in shame.

"I am going to find her and I am done being your pawn." I turned to Hermes. "Your son died a hero, but he didn't die for Olympus. He wasn't your pawn either. He died for Annabeth. He died for Thalia. For Grover. For the people he loved. None of you were that. And every single demigod who turned sides were done being your pawns."

The throne room was dead silent. I could feel Zeus' anger. Hades' mirth. Poseidon's worry. Hermes' hurt. Aphrodite's sadness. Most of all shock.

"Isn't it sad? You almost lost a war because you're own children craved your death. Your demolition. They felt slighted, unloved, and resentful. And you stand here still, blinded by your arrogance, and still disrespect the children who stood by your side and were willing to die for you. Ethan Nakamura didn't die for you either. He fought beside Kronos until he realized he couldn't let Kronos destroy the world. He died for justice, for fairness, to save anyone he could. He died doing the right thing. He died right in front of me, after trying to kill Kronos, begging me not to let the minor gods and demigods be mistreated again. And I don't break my promises."

"He is correct, as much as it dismays me to say it," Athena said, carefully avoiding my gaze. She stood up from her throne and raised her voice. "We have been unwise to ignore our children. It proved a strategic weakness in this war and had almost caused our destruction. Perseus, what do you propose we do about it?"

I felt strangely honored that Athena was acknowledging me. Not just acknowledging, but agreeing. Asking for my input, my guidance. I felt too angry to assist them. I wanted Annabeth with me.

"The last time I saw Annabeth we were planning about this moment. She wanted this as much as me," I said. "I want you to swear upon the River Styx that you will recognize the children of all the gods. The minor gods will have thrones. The children of the minor gods will have cabins. Hades will not be banned from Olympus and he will get his own throne and cabin as well. Calypso and those like her will be freed from their prisons. Undetermined campers will cease to exist. Age thirteen and they will be claimed. And no more pact between the Big Three. All the children of all the gods will be treated with respect."

"Son-"

"You ask for a lot. You are just a minor god yourself. Why should we do such a thing?" Zeus demanded. I stepped closer to him.

"I'm a weapon, aren't I? The loose cannon. You've debated my death since Day 1. You want my loyalty, don't you? So swear to it. Swear to my terms and I won't burn Olympus down myself." The gods looked around the room nervously. I dared them to call my bluff.

"All in favor," Hermes announced. I looked at him gratefully. I watched as hands were raised around the room. Zeus' hand was the last to be raised, but he grunted in ascent.

"Very well. In the name of the Council we swear to the River Styx to grant your request," Zeus said, "Now you swear your loyalty."

"I swear to the River Styx to be loyal to Olympus as long as the Olympians are loyal to the deal." Thunder rumbled overhead as it sealed the deal. I glared at them all.

"I am going to find her," I told Hera, "and just because I won't rip you to pieces doesn't mean I'll lift a finger in your defense." She opened her mouth to reply, but I wasn't done. "And Demeter. You're daughter Melissa says she's sorry she wasn't at the Battle of Manhattan. She's a kid and she's tearing herself up about the possibility that she disappointed you, the mother she's never met."

Demeter looked at me with wide eyes. She was too shocked to respond and I was too upset to stay in their presence a second longer. I wasn't powerful enough to take on thirteen gods, but I was more powerful than any of them knew.

"Grover," I shouted. He was at camp and he was one of the first people I needed to talk to.

"Hey Percy," Grover said. "You okay?"

"Not at all. Grover, I need you to have all of your satyrs out finding demigods. Even the ones with less noticeable scents. I made all of the gods, major and minor, promise to claim their children by 13, so there will be a lot of newcomers. I need you on top of that. Please," I said. Grover blinked at me.

"Of course, but are you sure you're alright?" His voice was shaky. "I can smell the fear and anxiety coming off of you..."

"I'll be fine," I said. Once I find her, I finished. "I'll catch up with you another time, Grover, but this is important. I gotta run!"

"Take care, Perce!" he shouted as I power-walked away. He looked at me like I was a delicate flower, but I didn't have time to pretend I was alright. I needed to find Malcolm Pace.

Normally that wouldn't be awfully hard to do. Unfortunately, Malcolm is in college. One of Annabeth's sisters told me which college it was exactly, which was helpful. So I flashed over to Columbia University. Thankfully not too far. A lot of people went there, but I wasn't going to let anyone get in my way.

"DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE MALCOLM PACE IS?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The crowded area I was in was silenced. I made my voice project as loud as godly possible. People looked around and then at me. When no one responded, I went to the next place. And then the next. I wouldn't stop until I found him.

"Percy?" I saw his floppy blond hair in the crowd. The son of Athena pushed his way through to get to me. "What's wrong?"

"Look, Malcolm, I don't have a lot of time. Annabeth- she said she talked to you about our plan. I got the gods to agree to it. I'm going to need you to go ahead with the building plans. And they need to be done as soon as possible. You can use the cyclops army. Tyson'll help you. The satyrs are all our searching for kids. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Annabeth and I were almost done designing them anyway. I'll send them over to Annabeth and we'll start tomorrow," Malcolm said.

"No, you don't understand. Annabeth can't help you with this part. Enlist the rest of your cabin or- or beg for your mother's guidance or something. Just make sure it's done soon. Please," I said.

"What's going on? Why are we rushing this? Wasn't this supposed to be reviewed on the winter solstice?"

"We're preparing for war and Zeus shut down Olympus."

"What?!" Malcolm said, "Against who? And where's Annabeth?"

"I can't say," I said bitterly, "and Annabeth's been taken so I'm going to find her."

"Taken? Again? By who?" He sounded so scared. So concerned for his sister and it broke my heart to be the bearer of bad news.

"The Queen of the Gods."

"Hera? But why?" I bit my lip.

"Because she couldn't have me. Now I need to find Rachel. I need a prophecy."

"Let me come with you!" Malcolm offered.

"I can't. I need you at camp. Someone needs to lead in Annabeth's place. I'll ask Thalia and the Hunters to search. I'll have Nico search. I'll have Rachel search. I'll be searching. I need you to take care of camp. We've got a war to prepare for."

"Find her, Perseus, and bring her home," Malcolm said finally. I nodded at him and flashed back to camp. Thank the gods for the Mist.

I knocked on the entrance to the cave. I felt the need to keep moving. Standing still felt unproductive. I had to be doing something to distract myself. I needed to find her.

"I've been expecting you, Perseus." Rachel's voice was slippery. Like at any moment it would be taken over by the Oracle.

"Do you know anything, Rach? Can you see anything about Annabeth?" I asked.

"You need to ask the Oracle. She's blocked from me. Maybe the Oracle can tell you what you seek..." She was doubtful. The look of pity on her face said everything. My stomach sank.

"How can I find Annabeth Chase?" I asked. For a second, nothing happened. Then the green gases enveloped Rachel once more.

"The false god shall set west on trickery's trail

Led by the heart to his queen, he cannot fail

Seek out the forgotten boy lacking a shoe

Do not lose her or the world will burn fast and true

He must watch his back, day bleeds into the night

Life becomes death, remember when not to fight."

Rachel stumbled forward and collapsed into my arms. I carried her over to a purple couch and set her down. She should awaken momentarily, but it still scared me watching her pass out like that. I sat down on the couch opposite her and waited. All of a sudden I felt horribly tired and rest didn't seem so bad.

"Oh, Percy. What did I say?" Rachel asked. I repeated the prophecy to her with my head in my hands.

"Oh," she said, "well prophecies always have double meanings. You know that better than anyone."

"Yeah, I do. It doesn't make the pressure of causing the world to burn 'fast and true' any easier," I said.

"You haven't failed so far and I can't imagine anyone doing it better than you do."

"Doubtful, but it doesn't matter. I have to do this. But the prophecy doesn't tell me where to go. Nearly all of the United States is west of here," I said.

"That I can help you with. I think, at least. When I passed out I just saw the image of one place in my head. It was unmistakable," Rachel said with a small smile. "The Grand Canyon."

"You know, I think the Fates are trying to get me to travel more. Every quest is to some new monument or landmark. Maybe I should just save myself the trouble of saving the world and just go on a trip one day and never come back." I meant it as a joke, but it just came out as depressing. Rachel frowned at me.

"Now where would that have left me? Alone and purposeless in my loft?" Rachel said, "People need you for reasons other than being a hero, you know. Now go find your queen."

I smiled at her, "Thanks, Rachel. I'll see you soon."

"Be safe, Lord Perseus!" I laughed as I left. It sounded so ridiculous coming from her. I missed Rachel. She always knows how to make things easier for me. Make the world a little less daunting. My smile faded as I returned home. My mom and Paul were sitting on the deck enjoying a glass of wine.

"Mom, I'm leaving," I said.

My mother's face paled. "But Percy, I thought you were done now. I thought that was over because you're a god now?"

"Annabeth's gone, Mom. She was taken and I'm going to find her," I said, biting my lip. "I don't know when I'll be back."

"Not Annabeth!" My mother covered her mouth.

"I'm going to find her," I said. I pulled her into a tight hug, "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie. Bring her back safe, okay? Do what you need to do," she said. I nodded. I hugged Paul too and ran inside to get my things. I had my sword, but Annabeth was usually the prepared one. I had to think. What would she do? Nectar. Ambrosia. Water. Matches. Yankee's Cap. I grabbed a picture of us too and threw it into the bag. I didn't know what I was going up against and I probably was unprepared, but it didn't matter. There was one last person I needed to speak to.

"Chiron, I'm leaving," I said. He saw the worry on my face.

"Where to?"

"The Grand Canyon. I received a prophecy from Rachel."

"Why were you getting a prophecy?"

"Annabeth's been taken. I've confirmed it with the gods. Her roommate called me-"

"What did the prophecy say exactly?" He and I had been in this sort of situation before. But interpreting the prophecy never did anyone any good. I had to do this and I had to do this alone.

"It doesn't matter, but Chiron there is something else you must know. The gods have agreed to recognize all of the gods and all of their children. Malcolm has designed new cabins and Grover has sent all the satyrs out to find the new demigods. Expect a lot of newcomers."

"Lord Perseus, you've been busy."

"I have. And I need to go. I can't waste any more time, but there is a new threat coming. The gods won't allow me to say what it is, but I think you know. History repeats itself after all. So be ready. I'm going to find Annabeth." And with that, I flashed away. Grand Canyon here I come.


	15. Chapter 15

Perseus -

Two and a half days.

That's how long it took for something to happen. There weren't many tourists since it was nearly winter and break hadn't started, so I was very alone. And alone meant lots of time to think. To dwell on Annabeth's disappearance. To dread the new threat of the Giants. The only consolation was the six or seven months of preparation until the next war would come. Plans went to hell in battle, sure, but seven months would help bulk the forces back up and this time Camp-Halfblood would have a God on their side.

You'll be hard-pressed to find a kid with ADHD to sit still for ten minutes, much less two days. Thinking wasn't something I enjoyed, I mean, I'm always the one that acts before thinking things through. And now there were 84 hours to pass by.

Focusing on the war wasn't the easiest train of thought, but it beat out stressing over Annabeth even more. I was anxious and felt like I was going insane. Grover was Iris Messaging me every few hours giving me updates. He said that a protector named Gleeson Hedge was with two demigods and they'd be coming to the Grand Canyon today. I told Grover I would take care of getting them back to camp. They had to be the people I was looking for. Coincidences like this weren't coincidences at all. Or so I hoped.

Naturally, I missed the fight.

I'm not quite sure what I did to piss off the Fates in a previous life, but they sure hated me. A good fight would've helped me concentrate and save Gleeson. But I was too late. I walked back onto the sky bridge after seeing the class huddled by the doors, peering outside at the miraculous disappearing storm. I knew better than to believe in miracles. I pushed through them and saw three kids. A girl and two boys. They were just kids. For a moment I thought, perhaps, they weren't demigods after all. Maybe they were just mortals who got caught in the storm. But once I stepped outside I felt their auras. Demigods for sure, but not Annabeth. I knew it wouldn't be that simple.

The girl turned the smaller, curly-haired boy over. His army coat was soaked from the rain. His curly hair glittered gold from rolling around in monster dust. But at least he wasn't dead.

"Stupid... ugly... goat," the curly-haired boy muttered, rubbing the monster dust from his eyes.

"Where did he go?" the girl asked.

"Straight up and he never came down. Please tell me he didn't actually save my life."

"Twice," the blond-haired boy corrected.

"What happened? The tornado guy, the gold sword... I hit my head. That's it, right? I'm hallucinating?" Curly said.

Blondie walked over to a golden sword on the floor and picked it up. I had never seen a blade like it. It wasn't celestial bronze and I wondered where he got it from. Blondie flipped it and mid-spin, the sword shrank back into a coin and landed in his palm. He seemed alarmed by his actions.

"Yep," Curly said. "Definitely hallucinating."

"Jason, those things-" the girl said, shivering.

"Venti," Blondie said, "storm spirits."

"Okay. You acted like- like you'd seen them before. Who are you?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. I don't-" Blondie began, but I stepped forward. They hadn't noticed me before, but they did now. The curly-haired kid flinched a little when I looked at him.

"I do," I told them, "And you need to come with me."

None of the kids said anything for a moment. I realized they probably thought I was kidnapping them or was the police or something. I hadn't seen the encounter they were in, but I saw the monster dust which means they were safe, but only temporarily.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"My name is Perseus." My voice was unfamiliar and cold, but I couldn't deny my name any longer. The girl nodded slowly. "Where is Gleeson Hedge?"

"He got taken by some... tornado things," Curly said.

"Venti," clarified Blondie.

"How old are you guys?" I asked.

The girl held a string of her hair between her fingers, twirling nervously. "We're 15. Coach Hedge is our gym teacher."

"Did you kill all the storm spirits?"

Curly's mouth dropped as if to ask why I believed them at all.

"No. Dylan- the leader one- he got away." Blondie seemed to be taking charge of their little rag-tag group. Something about him rubbed me the wrong way. Maybe it was the way his posture was a little too straight, or his hair was just too buzzed and neat, or the way he spoke like he was born with the authority.

"Then we better get moving before he comes back with friends," I said with a false smile. I knew that it wouldn't be likely that I find Annabeth here, but I still had my hopes. These kids had to help me, they must be important somehow. As Curly was helped to his feet by the girl, the skywalk creaked and groaned. The cracks in it began to widen. I cursed beneath my breath. I closed my eyes for a minute or so and called for any nearby pegasi. And soon enough I could feel Blackjack and one of his friends coming to us.

"What is he doing?" Curly whispered not so quietly. I snapped my eyes open, unimpressed.

"I just called our ride." I turned abruptly from them and walk to the edge. The wind felt nice on my face and it smelled like the rain. After the smell of Annabeth's shampoo, the ocean, and my mother's blue chocolate chip cookies, that was my favorite thing.

"Is that a new Uber feature or something, because I didn't get the memo. Telepathic rideshares sure would come in handy when running away, you know," Curly said behind me. I stifled a laugh. He had a type of humor that I could get on board with.

"Hey- um- Perseus?" the girl said, looking up at the sky. "our 'ride' wouldn't happen to be two large flying horses, would they?"

"Am I hallucinating again?" Curly asked.

"Nope, that's Blackjack and Pat," I informed them, "Who's riding with me?"

None of them said anything again.

"I'll ride with Jason," the girl said, stepping closer to Blondie. Curly's mouth dropped like he was protesting this injustice. I smiled crookedly at the three of them.

"Alright, Curly, you're with me," I said. And that was when I jumped off the side of the Grand Canyon.

I heard their screams from above me, but Blackjack caught me when I was not even thirty feet down. I knew that jumping off had been a bit melodramatic, but the fall wouldn't have killed me either way. Blondie was about to hurl himself over the edge when I came back up.

"Perseus!" Blondie exclaimed with relief, "Thank the gods, I thought I'd have to go save you!"

"I appreciate the sentiment, but you can't save me," I said. I glanced at him for a moment and my stomach dropped. The forgotten boy lacking a shoe. "Your shoe. Where is it?"

"I- it got blasted off during the fight," Blondie said. He was taken aback by my aggressive change in tone. I hadn't meant to be short with him, but I was mad at myself. How did I miss that?

"Fuck. Get on Pat. We need to go," I said as the sky bridge creaked even more. I pulled Curly onto Blackjack behind me.

_Hey there, boss!,_ Blackjack said to me. I grinned.

_It's good to see you too. I'll even grab you a donut when we get back,_ I promised. The girl gave me a strange look as I helped her onto Pat. I lifted Blondie behind her too.

_I'll hold you to it, boss. Congrats on the promotion._

_Thanks. Glad you're still willing to help me though. Gotta get these kids to camp._

_On it. _The two pegasi took off into the wind. I felt the storm picking up behind us, but I wasn't worried. I simply told Blackjack to go a little faster.

"Do you, like, speak Horse, or whatever this is?" Curly asked behind me. He was laughing, but it wasn't mean-hearted.

"Yeah, you could say that."

Blondie leaned forward to shout over the wind. "Hey Perseus, were you the extraction squad Coach was talking about?"

"Not quite. I canceled the dude coming to pick you up. I was in the area."

"For what? And where are you taking us?" he asked, "And you said you know who I am?"

"You're demigods," I said. Blondie's eyebrows dipped.

"That's what the venti said too... Are you one of them?" the girl demanded. Curly's grip on his waist lessened, but when they hit a bump in the wind, he gripped me tightly again.

"As if. I'm taking you to Camp Halfblood. A safe place. The only safe place for people like us. Safe from things like storm spirits," I told them. Might as well lay it on nice and easy, right? Their lives would never be the same after today.

"Half-blood?" the girl said with disgust, "Is that some sort of bad joke?"

I didn't understand what she was getting at. I didn't expect her to know what a half-blood was, but it wasn't supposed to be a bad thing. Something to be said with such vitriol. I was about to apologize.

"He means we're half-god, half-mortal," Blondie corrected.

I paused. "You seem to know an awful lot for a newbie. But, yeah, half-gods. My dad's Poseidon."

"Neptune?" Blondie said, unsure.

"No, it's Poseidon. Neptune's Roman and we are Greek."

"Where's this place you're taking us?" the girl asked suspicion laced in her tone.

I supposed I deserved it. But they did follow some strange kid with horse telepathy who jumped off the side of the Grand Canyon.

"Long Island, New York."

"What? But we're in Arizona?!"

"We were. We're almost home now," I told them. Time, I thought, what a wonderfully silly concept. Torturous to the mind when you thought too hard about it. Especially trippy when more or less time passes than you think.

"Home. So what were you doing out in Arizona if not getting us?" Blondie questioned. It was starting to feel like an interrogation, which was odd because I didn't even know their names.

"I was looking for my girlfriend."

"Across the country... at the Grand Canyon?" Blondie said.

"I was issued a prophecy. I was told to travel west to find her. I hoped she would've been there, but obviously not," I said.

"Why'd she disappear and how long has she been gone?"

"She was taken and it's been three days, five hours, and nearly 47 minutes." I could feel the three of them exchanging looks of pity behind my back, but I didn't care. I could feel the storm spirits catching up to us and bringing a storm along with them.

"Hold on," I warned Curly. His nails were digging into me, but I could hardly feel it. The storm spirit came beside me and with a single touch, I vaporized it. I had never vaporized anything before, but it was exhilarating. I smote the other three it had brought alongside it and the sky calmed. Smooth sailing... or so I thought.

Pat had gotten clipped by a storm spirit and he was spiraling downwards, bringing Blondie and the girl along with him. I dipped Blackjack downwards to get next to Pat and I reached around the pegasus' neck and flashed the six of us to hovering over the camp. Thankfully all of the mortals made it by teleporting with me. Unfortunately, I couldn't stop Pat from crashing into the lake. I manipulated the water so that they wouldn't get hurt in the fall.

"Are they okay?!" Curly shouted in my ear, holding on tighter than ever.

"They're fine. I have them circling in the water right below us. I'll push them ashore," I told him. Blackjack landed and I jumped off to go help the two new campers. Curly jumped off behind me. Campers poured out of their cabins to watch. They grabbed blankets and handed them to Blondie and the girl. One of the Hephaestus kids grabbed a celestial bronze giant blow-dryer and dried the two kids off.

"Lord Perseus! Perseus!" Shouts rang out from the campers. "What's going on?! Who are they?! Where's Annabeth?!"

I guess the news had spread.

Will stepped forward, "Is there any sign of Annabeth?"

"No," I said, "not yet."

The campers started to mutter and mumble in dissent. I knew it had been three days. I knew it was the second time she had been taken. I knew that everyone was worried. I knew everyone wanted her back. I didn't need their mutterings to remind me about it.

"Well I hope they're worth the trouble," Drew Tanaka sneered. I wasn't her biggest fan, but she sure seemed to be mine. Although judging by the way she was looking at Blondie, perhaps some of that attention would be transferred. I couldn't deny that she was a pretty girl, because she was, in an objective sort of way. But just because she's pretty doesn't mean I want anything to do with her. After all, I only have eyes for Annabeth.

"Gee, thanks. What are we, your new pets?" Curly said with a snort.

"No kidding!" Blondie exclaimed, "How about some answers before you start judging us- like, what is this place, why are we here, how long do we have to stay?"

"Alright, alright," I said loudly. The camp became quiet, "Look, Blondie, we all went through exactly what you are so we'll answer your questions soon. And Drew, everyone is worth saving, and if you disagree then I recommend re-evaluating yourself. Now, obviously, the trip wasn't the best-case scenario. I'm sure you've all heard by now that Annabeth is missing, but the prophecy was clear that Blondie here'll help me find her."

"Who me?" he said unsure.

"We didn't ask to be brought here, you know," the girl interjected. Something about the desperation in her voice made me stop for a minute. I hadn't taken a good look at any of them until now. My eyes raked over her features.

She reminded me of an unfinished painting. Something Rachel would paint from her confusing twirl of future memories. All the signs of classic beauty, but not quite there yet, or maybe it was there and she didn't want it to be. Her hair was haphazardly chopped off. Her color-changing eyes were guarded. She dressed in rags, but you could tell that it was still expensive. She reminisced of the word almost.

"And nobody wants you, hon. Does your hair always look like a dead badger?" Drew asked. The almost beautiful girl stepped forward, ready to throw hands or something.

"Stop," I commanded, "both of you. New arrivals are to be made welcome, so we'll give them tour guides. If the Olympians stay true to their word, these three will be claimed by nightfall."

"Claimed?" the girl asked, "What does that mean?"

The campers gasped as a fiery hammer floated over Curly's head. It shouldn't have been fiery, but I brushed it aside for now. I was glad that the gods were listening. Curly swatted at the glowing symbol.

"That is claiming," I told her.

"What do I do?!" Curly shouted. "Is my hair on fire?"

"That can't be good," an undetermined camper said, "the curse-"

"Shut up," I said, "You've been claimed by-"

"By a god," Blondie interrupted, "It's the symbol of Vulcan, right?"

"How did you know that?" I asked carefully. This kid knew more than he was letting on. He knew what demigods were, he knew the Latin counterpart of Hephaestus, he knew more about storm spirits than I did, and he had a sword. What else did he know?

"I'm not sure."

To his credit, he didn't look like he was lying.

"Vulcan?" Leo demanded. "I don't even like Star Trek. What are you talking about?"

"Vulcan is the Roman name for Hephaestus, the god of blacksmiths and fire," Malcolm chimed in. As he spoke the fiery symbol faded, but Curly was still swatting at it.

"The god of what? Who?" Curly said.

"Will, could you take him to Cabin Nine. I'll handle the other two," I said.

The healer nodded, "Yes, sir."

"What's Cabin Nine? And I'm not a Vulcan?!"

"Come on, Mr. Spock, I'll explain everything," Will said gently and led Curly off towards the cabins. Malcolm stepped forward and headed straight for Blondie.

"What's that on your arm?" Malcolm asked. He straightened his arm out to reveal an intricate tattoo. It had the letters SPQR and twelve lines and an eagle. I was no expert, but I didn't think that fifteen-year-olds could have tattoos. Although he was at a prison school or something, so maybe he was part of a gang. I almost laughed at the idea. Blondie... in a gang?

"I'm getting tired of saying this, but I don't know," he replied, shaking his head.

"It looks like someone burned it into your skin," I added. He shrugged his shoulders. All the campers seemed sort of irritated by the markings, but they didn't seem to bother me.

"I think they were, but- but I don't know. I can't remember."

"Malcolm, would you take him straight to Chiron," I said. Malcolm nodded. The rest of the crowd started to fade away, leaving me with the girl with the choppy hair.

"Who's Chiron? Is Jason in some kind of trouble?" she asked.

"Trouble? I doubt it. The only time I was ever in trouble with him was when I forgot my Latin homework for a whole week. That was before camp though and I'm still rotten at Latin," I told her. She seemed confused by my response.

"Oh."

"C'mon, I'll give you the tour and answer your questions." I started walking away from the lake and she followed.


	16. Chapter 16

"So the greek gods are real, is what you're saying?" she asked.

"Very much so. Took me a little while to get used to it, but you're taking it pretty well," I observed. "Sorry, what's your name again?"

"Piper. And that was Jason and Leo."

"Right. Got it," I said as we reached the top of the hill, "I'll try to keep this brief, but feel to ask questions. It gets confusing."

She nodded uncertainly.

"So the gods are immortal and all, but as civilization changes they will move with the center of power, I guess. So right now it's America; Olympus is at the top of the Empire State Building. The Underworld is below L.A. The Titans are in San Francisco. And so on. So the gods are quite, well how do I put this, frivolous? Unfaithful? And they 'enjoy' the company of mortals who catch their eye. So either your mom or dad was mortal and the other was a god or goddess. My father is Poseidon, the god of the seas."

"My dad is very mortal," Piper said. "So that makes my mom a goddess?"

"Yeah. A few days ago the gods promised to claim kids by thirteen and so my guess is by campfire later you'll be claimed. That was the deal," I told her.

"The deal?"

"Well that is a very long story that probably starts when I was about 12, but I basically made the gods promise not to ignore their kids anymore. Annabeth- well I had to do it alone, but now the gods are bound to their word and will have to claim their kids and recognize all of the gods, major and minor."

"Why thirteen?"

"The older you get the more monsters will come after you. That's why we have camp. We train all the campers to be able to defend themselves. So we can survive longer. Swordfighting, archery, the lava wall, Capture the Flag. All of it helps. But to get them to camp the satyrs go out as protectors."

"Like Coach Hedge?"

"Yup, he's a satyr. Half-man, half-goat. There's a lot of mythical creatures. And the Mist protects them from the mortal eye. Like one time I was in a swordfight with Ares and instead of swords, the mortals saw shotguns. Or instead of a vicious monster, mortals might see an over-eager poodle," I told her.

She laughed quietly. She had a nice laugh, but it was reserved. Her thoughts were elsewhere, which I could relate to. I could tell she had secrets too and her secrets would, naturally, be worrisome.

"So what makes demigods so special. Like what does the half-god part do exactly?"

"Well do you have ADHD or dyslexia?"

Her eyebrows shot up.

"Dyslexia, but Leo has ADHD too... how'd you know?"

"Most demigods do. ADHD because our bodies are wired for battle. And dyslexia because we are meant to read and speak in Ancient Greek. And depending on your parent you'll have certain powers, for lack of a better word."

"Like superpowers?" she said laughing. "What can you do? Swim well?"

"Among other things."

Her face fell flat at my seriousness.

"Hmph. I don't have any superpowers."

"You'll find them soon enough," I said, "And demigods get very vivid dreams, just so you know. Sometimes real, sometimes not, but always important. And all these things combined make for a group of very troubled kids. I was kicked out of nearly every school I attended and all too well acquainted with the local police officers. But then again, some demigods are better behaved. Annabeth-"

I shut my eyes for a second. I kept mentioning Annabeth. I couldn't stop it and it hurt so bad each time. Piper looked at me concerned. I took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine. Let's keep going," I said. We passed Rachel's cave. I ducked my head inside to see if she was still here. I was hoping she'd be able to tell me more about the Jason kid. How exactly he was supposed to help me find Annabeth?

"Is that a dragon?!" Piper exclaimed as we neared Half-Blood Hill. The shiny golden fleece hung around the branches of Thalia's tree.

"That's Peleus."

"And is that the actual Golden Fleece?" I was surprised she even knew what it was. If I hadn't gone on the quest myself I would've just figured it was a decorative bath mat. I guess this girl was smarter than me. Not that it was hard to be.

"Yeah. It heals the tree and strengthens the borders. The borders keep out monsters and we can control the weather in here, obviously," I gave a pointed look to the outside world that was full of snow.

"What does the tree have anything to do with it?" she asked.

"A friend of mine died and her dad turned her into a tree to save her. She died before I got to camp, but then Lu- um a guy poisoned her tree to weaken the borders, and Annabeth, my friend Grover, a girl Clarisse, and I had to go find the Fleece. Long story short, the fleece worked too well at healing the tree and Thalia came back to life. This went per Luke's plans and they now had two kids of the Big Three instead of one."

"I did not follow anything you just said, but I'm glad you're friend is back alive," Piper said.

"Yeah, she's immortal now. She's an eternal maiden of Artemis."

Piper gave me another bewildered look. "Is my life going to be that complicated?"

I chuckled. "That's not even half of it. The things Annabeth and I have done..."

"You talk about her a lot," Piper observed. I looked towards the horizon. The Long Island Sound was quiet, with a small gentle current careening the shore. The sky was streaked with light pouring in through the clouds.

"I love her."

"Why was she taken?"

"Because Hera couldn't have me." I felt my powers surge with my anger. Like if I pushed forward I'd caused another crack in the earth.

"The gods took her?"

"Just Hera. I should've known. Months ago, she was telling me she had a plan that had to be changed because of my decision. I didn't know that meant she'd take Annabeth!" Sadness swelled within me, but I didn't want it. Anger was easier. The anger I had worked so hard to suppress, but all of that seemed pointless now that Annabeth was gone.

"That's not your fault," Piper said consolingly.

"You don't know Hera though. She had it out for Annabeth. She always has."

"Why couldn't she take you instead? Why did she need to take anyone at all?"

"I really can't answer that right now."

I shook my head and kept walking. She hurried to match my long strides.

"How long have you guys been together?"

"Since August 18th. My 16th birthday."

"You're 16?" she said in surprise. I only shrugged. I didn't know what I was anymore. "That's the same time I met Jason, but we only started dating a few weeks ago."

I winced. She still didn't know the whole truth about the Mist. I didn't want to have to be the one to explain it to her, but she couldn't go on with a relationship built on lies.

"Look, Piper, we need to talk about that-"

"No, no, no. I know Jason lost his memories and all, but I haven't! I've known him for four months now. He came to our school in August!"

"Piper, remember what I told you about the Mist. It separates the mortal and the magic world. Well, demigods are sort of stuck in the middle, screwed over by both sides. Like how we can be affected by mortal and godly weapons, but our weapons pass right through mortals. The Mist can affect memories. Monsters can go into school and pretend to be human because of the mist. Demigods can be tricked by the Mist too. It can manipulate memories or even make them up," I explained.

"But Jason isn't made up. He's a real, normal guy- or demigod- whatever. My memories aren't fake! They are so real," she protested. She started recounting memory after memory of her, Jason, and Leo.

"Piper," I interrupted softly. I knew she was nearing a breakdown, and I wouldn't blame her after the type of day she had, but I wasn't exactly equipped to handle that. "Those aren't real memories. I promise. You have memories with Jason, but what about Jason himself. What's his last name? Where's he from? What did he do to get sent to that school? Where did he get that tattoo? Where did he get that sword? What's his favorite color?"

She looked like she was about to cry. I felt bad, but she had to know.

"I- I don't know," she said, trembling. And then she started to cry. I guessed there was more to it than Blondie, but I let her cry it out. "Why would someone bother giving me and Leo the memories, but not Jason? Why did Jason just not remember anything?"

"I wish I knew. Maybe Chiron does. I know this is going to be hard, but just try not to get too caught up in the past, or the fake past. Gods know your life will only get more hectic, so just try to focus on becoming his friend now."

"Do you think he'll be the same as the memories? Or is he some completely different person?" The way she asked me seemed almost desperate. Like she couldn't bear losing him.

"I don't have any answers for you, I'm sorry. I don't know why this happened, or how to fix it. But I know he'd be silly not to like you." She seemed to glow at the words, despite her tears. "Why don't we go back now?"

"What's with the cabins?" she asked as we approached them.

"Each major god and goddess has a cabin for their kids. After the deal with the gods, we are starting to make them for the minor gods too. A bunch of the undetermined kids have already been claimed, or so I'm told. Since I made the deal, I've been waiting at the Grand Canyon for you guys for almost three days. Starting to think you wouldn't show up."

"Three days?"

"Rachel said Grand Canyon so I went. She's our oracle. She lives in the cave we passed before."

"She lives in a cave?"

"Well, when she's here. She's a mortal, so she has special permission to be here, but right now she's at a finishing school in Connecticut. But the rest of the time she lives in her luxury condo in Queens," I said with a smile.

"Huh. She sounds well-rounded?"

"You could say that." We walked silently beside each other, down the hill and into the green valley. A lull in the conversation allowed Piper to take in the camp and the people within.

"So Leo's dad is Hephaestus. God of Forges?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. We have a forge here and the Hephaestus campers make weapons and armor for everyone there. My brother, Tyson, helps there too when he's visiting. But the Cabin Niners are all super good at mechanical stuff," I told her remembering Beckendorf.

"Sounds like Leo," she said quietly, "Any idea who my mom is?"

I shook my head. "C'mon, I'll show all of the cabins. Who knows, maybe one of them will feel right to you."

I gestured towards Cabin One. Zeus. I tried to put on a brave face and be welcoming to Piper, because I remember Annabeth being a bit... well, short with me when I first got here. I was so clueless then, but it didn't matter. I wanted to be a good tour guide and model 'camper', but I just couldn't get into it.

"Alright, this is going to be confusing, sorry in advance. This is Zeus' cabin," I said, nodding at the bank-like building. It was adorned with lightning bolts and thundering sounds if you got too close. It was easy to tell that this one belonged to the King of the Gods.

"Why is it empty?" she asked, peering inside. Compared to the other cabins, this was very tame.

"Some gods have more kids than others. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades are considered the Big Three. About seventy-ish years ago, think WWII, they made a pact to not have any kids ever again. Obviously, you're talking to me, so you can see gods aren't always that good at keeping promises." A round of thunder interrupted my explanation and Piper looked up at the sky startled.

"Anyway, I was telling you about my friend Thalia earlier who kinda came back from the dead. She's a daughter of Zeus. She doesn't live at camp anymore, because she became a Hunter of Artemis. But I'll explain that later."

"Okay," Piper said slowly, "So the gods broke the pact. You said that you have a brother, but you also said there were only two children of the Big Three?"

I blinked, trying to get my words straight in my head. Her observation was better than I expected. Everything that had happened to me in the past four years was still confusing to me, explaining it to someone who had never experienced being a demigod was harder than I assumed.

"Tyson is a son of Poseidon, but he isn't a demigod. He's a cyclops, so he didn't really count in regards to the prophecy. The Great Prophecy was the cause of the pact between the gods. It basically called for a demigod child of the Big Three to either save the world or destroy it."

She gave me a curious look. "Sounds like a lot of pressure."

"The world is and was in good hands. I promise."

She laughed.

"Is this one yours?" she asked. The low and long building was a welcome sight.

"In a way. You can look inside if you want," I said. I opened the wooden door, the ever-present sea breeze was familiar. Everything about this place I loved. From the trident on the door to the mural of hippocamis that Tyson put up. It was a shame that I had to leave it behind for my palace.

"Why is it empty? Don't you live here?" Piper said. I slumped down onto my old bed.

"I moved out awhile ago. C'mon, let's go to the next one," I suggested before she asked any questions. I didn't want to tell her that I'm a god just yet. It was nice being in the company of someone who didn't know who I was and what I've done. The more people looking at me like I'm a hero, the less I feel like one.

"Who's this?"

"Ares. God of war. Let's just say they don't have the best taste in decor," I said, looking at the badly painted red cabin and the barbed wire lining the roof.

"This one is definitely lively. Music's a bit loud though," Piper said.

"You'll get used to it. At least whoever your mom is, her cabin will be on the other side of the courtyard. I had to live next to them for years," I said. Oh, how the Ares cabin hated me.

"Seem like a fun bunch," she said, as a pair of boys wrestled on the front lawn.

"Fun is one word for it. I prefer assholes, but whatever works," I said.

The gold of Cabin Seven was so blinding, Piper held a sleeve to her eyes. "Who's this?"

"Apollo. His kids are pretty good overall. Some are kinda show-offy, but nice kids," I said. A couple of Apollo campers were playing basketball in the center and all of their shots went in. Archery provides good aim, I guess. I wouldn't know.

"He's the Sun God, right?" she asked.

"Sun, prophecy, healing, plague, archery... the list goes on. They usually specialize in one ability but are pretty good at a lot of things. Will Solace is a son of Apollo. He's one of our best healers."

"He was the one that went with Jason?" Piper asked.

"No, that's Malcolm. He's a son of Athena, so Annabeth's brother."

"Why haven't we seen any of the goddess' cabins. Wouldn't those be the ones that could be my mom's?" she asked. She seemed almost impatient.

"There's twelve cabins, gods on one side and goddess' on the other. We'll get around to them, but first, this is Cabin Nine. This is where Leo will be," I showed her. The cabin was built like a small factory, with a brick exterior and smokestacks protruding from the roof. I hadn't ever actually been inside, but Cabin Niners always were secretive about that sort of thing.

"Can I go see Leo?"

"Uh, it's probably best we let him settle in and meet his siblings first. You'll see him at dinner tonight. And Cabin Niners are protective of their cabin. They have a lot of secret things in there, or so I've heard," I told her. Just then a poof of smoke came out of one of the windows and someone shouted in annoyance. "Let's move on."

We looked at the next two cabins: Hermes and Dionysus. I couldn't even bring myself to explain why Dionysus only had one camper or why there were so many people in Hermes' cabin. Piper was curious, however, about the all-black cabin currently being erected.

"That belongs to Hades. It was part of the deal because before now Hades was banished from Olympus. My friend is a son of Hades and he never quite felt welcome here so I wanted to change that," I said quietly. No one was working on the cabin right then, but they had already gotten a lot of work done.

"So he was another product of a broken oath?" Piper questioned.

"Not quite," I said wincing, preparing for another too-short version of a very long story, "He is technically eighty or so years old, but he was frozen in time for a bit, so he's only twelve."

"Actually?"

"Yeah. The life of a demigod is complicated but never boring. You'll see," I said with a long sigh. We passed the next cabin, Aphrodite, and Piper began coughing from the potent perfume smell.

"Gah! Is this where supermodels go to die?" she asked. She looked at the very pink cabin with disgust. I didn't think it was that bad, although the perfume was a bit excessive. I quite liked the lace curtains and potted flowers on the windowsill. It sort of reminded me of Calypso's island.

"Aphrodite," I said with a smile. "The Goddess of love."

"What're their superpowers? Your everyday cupids?" She made some sort of bow and arrow gesture aimed at a random camper passing by.

I smiled weakly. "Not quite. They're generally just super in tune with emotions and reading people. They're blessed with beauty and such, obviously, but a few can even sway people's opinions. Charmspeak, I think, which is pretty cool," I said.

Charmspeak used to scare the living daylights out of me because I enjoy my own thoughts and opinions thank you very much. Now being a god and all it wouldn't really affect me, but it's still unsettling. I only stuck up for it now, because people are always looking down on Cabin Ten which I couldn't stand. Especially not after Silena died a hero's death.

"Oh."

"This one up here is Artemis, but it's purely honorary," I said gesturing at the silvery building.

"Goddess of the hunt and the moon, right?"

Piper looked at me like I was a teacher or something, quizzing her on the gods. I felt like I was Mr. Brunner and Piper was much more attentive than I ever was. "Yeah. You seem to know more about Greek mythology than most people do when they first get here."

"I did some reading when my dad was working on a project last year," Piper said quietly.

"What does your dad do?" I asked to be polite, but I didn't quite care.

"He's an- uh an artist. He specializes in Cherokee art."

"But he does Greek too?"

"He's very versatile," she added. I raised an eyebrow but dropped it. She seemed on edge about her dad. I was the same about my mom when I first arrived, but then again, my mom had been vaporized and kidnapped by the Lord of the Underworld. "Hey, you guys wouldn't happen to have a phone I could borrow. I'd actually like to call my dad."

"About that. Another thing that comes with being a demigod is technology is sort of forbidden. Cellphones will alert every monster nearby to your location," I explained. I faltered as I saw Piper's hopes fall. "Lucky for you, my girlfriend never was one for the rules."

"You have her phone?" she said hopefully.

"Well no, but she installed one when she was designing my pal- my home," I corrected. I realized that my efforts to conceal my immortality would be futile. Surely she would soon notice how everyone called me sir or lord. Soon enough omission would just become straight out lying.

"Is it nearby?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'll bring you after the campfire tonight. Let's just finish the tour real quick, then I'll bring you to see Chiron. I'm sure he'd like to meet you."

Piper nodded a little too eagerly. We only had three more cabins left. I made sure to hurry past the Athena cabin. I just couldn't bear looking at it for a moment longer than I had to. It was full of siblings that looked too much like Annabeth and full of books and Smart Boards and maps that just screamed out the very essence of who she was. I had to clench my eyes shut as we passed it because even though Annabeth hadn't been gone all that long I still knew she was gone. She was taken and hidden and gone. Leaving me with an empty, hollow feeling lodged in the back of my throat. All I knew was I had to get her back. But now wasn't the time, now was the time to keep moving, to stand back and stand by until I could find her.

When Piper and I approached Hera's cabin, I was unsure if my voice would stay steady. There was pulsing anger inside me and Piper seemed to sense it. She distanced herself from me as my voice shook and my hands were squeezed into fists. I hated how beautiful the cabin was. The intricate peacocks carved into the doors. The shimmered colors. The quiet harmony provoked me. It all felt wrong.

"Is this one empty too? Piper asked, stopping just before the doors.

"Yeah. Goddess of marriage. It's an honorary cabin," I said bitterly, "Ironic since she doesn't seem to have any honor."

I waited for the low roll of thunder above me, but none seemed to come. Maybe Zeus agreed with me, not that he had much honor. "So who goes in here?"

"No one does. It's honorary like I said."

"Someone does." Piper pointed at a footprint on the dusty threshold. She pushed the doors and they swung open easily.

"Piper," I warned. I was furious at Hera, but I wasn't stupid.

"We're supposed to do dangerous stuff, right?" She said with an uneasy grin.

"No," I snapped indignantly, "we do things to survive. We do things to protect people. This isn't a joke or a game. Actions have consequences here."

"I know that," she huffed in reply. But she didn't know that. She hasn't watched life leave people's eyes. She hasn't watched her friends sacrifice themselves. She hasn't had to kill. And to prove that she really didn't understand, Piper walked into that cabin leaving me with no choice but to follow.

"Rachel?" I said in surprise, my anger peeling off.

She was kneeling by the bronze brazen on the cold floor. It wasn't a shock that Hera's cabin was so bare and desolate. So spared from the beauty displayed on the outside. It was almost obvious because it wasn't supposed to be touched. We weren't supposed to be there and Rachel definitely wasn't supposed to be there.

"Percy!" she said before flinging herself into my arms. The last time I saw Rachel she had been distant and mysterious, saying vague things and issuing a prophecy. Now she was more herself, chatting a million miles per minute. Demanding information about my quest and Annabeth.

"Oh Rachel, this is Piper. She's one of the demigods I picked up from the Grand Canyon. And Piper this is Rachel, our oracle," I said, glancing at Piper who looked uncomfortable in the doorway. Rachel's eyes scrutinized Piper, it seemed, but I knew Rachel was simply observant.

"It's nice to meet you," Rachel said with her glowing smile. Piper seemed to release a breath of relief.

"You too. So you live in the cave?"

Rachel laughed, "That's me." She turned to me suddenly. "Where's the one shoed wonder? Was he there?"

"Oh Jason," Piper corrected.

"That's the blonde one?" I asked.

"Yeah. You mentioned something about his shoe back in the Grand Canyon. What was that about?" Piper said curiously.

"Have you told her about the prophecy?"

"Not everything. I haven't told anyone everything yet," I said. The prophecy was personal. It seemed like all prophecies were. Sometimes you just didn't want people to know what was going to happen. Sometimes you just couldn't face it yourself. But that didn't stop Rachel from recounting it in its entirety to Piper, who face twisted in fear.

"False god. What does that mean?" Piper said, trying to understand. Rachel's green eyes were demanding an answer from me, but I couldn't meet her gaze.

"You haven't told her?!" Rachel exclaimed. I ran a hand through my hair, attempting to muss it up, but it remained aggravatingly perfect.

"It never came up," I replied weakly.

"What's going on?"

"I guess you really are a false god, _Perseus_," she emphasized. "You can't keep pretending that you aren't who you are. That isn't helping anyone."

"I've known her for like an hour. She would have found out on her own anyways."

"Bullshit, Percy. Do you think I like how everyone here treats me? Because I'm the mortal. Because I'm the oracle. Because I get my body and soul hijacked? I get stared at too, but this is who I am. And a god is who you are. It's a gift. An honor. You don't have to like the other gods, but don't disgrace yourself," Rachel insisted.

I let out a deep sigh.

"You're a god?" Piper asked. There was something like awe in her voice. I hated it.

"Yeah. Perseus, God of Riptides at your service," I said plainly.

"I thought you said you were a demigod?"

"On my sixteenth birthday, I was raised to godhood as a reward for...for I don't even know. That was the same day Rachel became the oracle and the same day we won the war."

"A few days before I met Jason," Piper added, skipping over the mentions of godhood and war. Her mind seemed to be spinning. "And then three days ago Annabeth disappears and then today Jason wakes up with no memories and you are told to find him."

"Something bad is happening," Rachel voiced. I couldn't help but silently agree, although I was still upset at Rachel ratting me out. I was enjoying the freedom.

"Guys I-" Before she could continue, Rachel's body stiffened. Her eyes began to glow with a greenish light, and she grabbed Piper by the shoulders. Piper tried to back away, but Rachel held on tight.

"Free me," she said. But it wasn't Rachel's voice. Usually, that wasn't a huge concern, but it wasn't the Oracle's voice either. It sounded like an older woman, speaking from somewhere far away, down a long, echoing pipe. "Free me, Piper McLean or the earth shall swallow us. It must be by the solstice."

I grabbed onto Piper whose mouth was stretched open in fear and her knees buckled. Rachel's grip lessened, but the green light didn't diminish. Slowly the life came back to Rachel's eyes, but Piper didn't wake up.

"We need to get her to Chiron," I said, but it came out like an order. I lifted Piper over my shoulder and we ran to the Big House. Tears streamed down Rachel's face and she was muttering things. I only caught a few words, something like love or dove. And then she said six, which caught my attention. I knew the Giant War was approaching and the Great Prophecy was starting, but in my mind Annabeth's disappearance took precedence. I had ordered Malcolm to start defensive war efforts and issued Chiron a vague warning, but that was all.

I kicked the door open to the Big House to find Jason with his sword drawn and Chiron looking awfully worried. They both turned to me and I felt the tension dissipate.

"What happened? What's wrong with her?" Jason cried out. He rushed over to Piper, still limp in my arms.

"We were in Hera's cabin. Rachel and Piper- they- they did a thing," I explained articulately.

"A vision, we shared a vision. I think I- I think I may have killed her," Rachel said terrified.

"She's not dead," I said.

I set Piper carefully down onto the couch before grabbing a medkit down the hall. Piper may not have been dead, but she wasn't awake and she was abnormally pale. Chiron guessed it was some sort of temporary magic-induced coma.

"We've got to heal her," Jason insisted. "There's a way, right?"

Chiron put his hand on her forehead and grimaced. "Her mind is in a fragile state. Rachel, what happened?"

"I wish I knew," she said. "As soon as I got back to camp, I had a premonition about Hera's cabin. I went inside. Percy and Piper came in while I was there. We talked, and then I just blanked out. Percy said I spoke in a different voice."

"A prophecy?"

"No. The spirit of Delphi comes from within. I know how that feels. This was like long-distance, a power trying to speak through me."

"Chiron, I know Rachel's prophecy voice and this wasn't it. She sounded like an old woman. She latched onto Piper's shoulders and told her-"

"To free her from a prison?" Jason guessed.

I stared at him long and hard. "How'd you know that?"

Chiron made a three-fingered gesture over his heart, like a ward against evil. "Jason, tell them. Perseus, the medicine bag, please."

"Tell us what exactly?" I said as I handed the bag over to Chiron. The centaur trickled drops from an amber-colored vial into Piper's mouth as Jason spoke.

"So does this happen often?" he asked. "Supernatural phone calls from convicts demanding you bust them out of jail?"

Everyone ignored Jason's comment and sat thinking. Rachel looked at Jason thoughtfully, "Patron, not parent?"

"No, she said patron. She also said my dad had given her my life," Jason said.

"Odd. Could it be some sort of trick?" I asked. There had to be more to the story than this. "You've displayed some knowledge about the gods and demigods. Maybe you have some enemies from your life before this. And whoever took your memories is doing this."

"The lady said if I didn't save her I would never get my memories back, but I don't think she's my enemy. She's imprisoned. She doesn't want her enemy, the thing who caught her, to get stronger. Something about a king rising from the earth on the solstice."

"It's not Kronos again, is it?" Rachel asked.

Chiron glanced at me uneasily. "No, it isn't that. That threat has ended."

"The prophecy has begun, Chiron. Who is the new threat," Rachel said urgently.

"We should discuss this later, Piper needs to rest," Chiron said, closing his medicine bag.

Rachel looked to me for help, but my face remained neutral.

"Chiron's right," I said quietly.

"Percy-" she began.

"We'll talk about this later," Chiron reiterated. He said it in a way that meant we wouldn't discuss it at all and I knew he was right. I had tipped him off about the Giants, but that didn't make lying to my friends any easier.

"Or now," Jason insisted. "Sir, Mr. Chiron, you told me the greatest threat was coming. The last chapter. You can't possibly mean something worse than an army of Titans, right?"

"Oh," Rachel said in a small voice. "Oh, dear. The woman was Hera. Of course. Her cabin, her voice. She showed herself to Jason at the same moment."

"Hera?" I snarled, "She did this too?"

First Annabeth, now Piper and Jason? I was starting to think Piper was onto something about the connection between Jason's appearance and Annabeth's disappearance. The connection being Hera. My scowl deepened.

"I think Rachel's right," Jason said. "The woman did seem like a goddess. And she wore this- this goatskin cloak. That's a symbol of Juno, isn't it?"

"Don't look at me," I said, my features attempting to relax, "Annabeth's the mythology expert."

Chiron nodded reluctantly. "Of Juno, Hera's Roman aspect, in her most warlike state. The goatskin cloak was a symbol of the Roman soldier."

"So Hera is imprisoned?" Rachel asked. "Who could do that to the queen of the gods?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but it sounds like whoever it is has done us a favor," I said half-joking. I was only joking because I know exactly who took Hera... well not exactly, but it was a Giant. This is the first move in this long game of chess that awaited us. And once again, I was a pawn. I thought godhood would be my escape. I thought I could keep everyone safe.

"Perseus," Chiron warned, "she is still one of the Olympians. In many ways, she is the glue that holds the gods' family together. If she truly has been imprisoned and is in danger of destruction, this could shake the foundations of the world. It could unravel the stability of Olympus, which is never great even in the best of times. And if Hera has asked Jason for help-"

"That means he's the last resort. Gods hate asking for help," I said. Rachel gave me a curious look.

Jason looked up. "Hera said she'd been trying to break through her prison bonds for a month."

"But that can't be. I saw Hera in the throne room the other day," I said, "And if Jason was only placed with Piper and Leo yesterday then she must have some control of the outside world still."

"But why use her energy to send me here?" Jason asked. "She wiped my memory, plopped me into the Wilderness School field trip, and sent you to come to pick me up. Why am I so important? Why not just send up an emergency flare to the other gods and let them know where she is so they bust her out?"

"The gods need heroes to do their will down on earth," Rachel said. "Percy's right, they hate it but they need demigods. Their fates are always intertwined."

"Yeah, but why Jason? Why take a kid, wipe his memory, and plop him into our camp? I think there's a bigger picture here that Hera has hidden from me- from us. Something to do with Jason's memories," I said. And _Annabeth_.

"And Piper's involved somehow," Rachel said. "Hera sent her the same message. And Percy, this must have something to do with Annabeth's disappearance."

"Piper was saying the same thing. The timing of Annabeth and Jason has coincided, but for what? We know Hera's pulling the strings, she told me as much, but how does taking two demigods have anything to do with the prophecy?" I asked, frustrated. "Chiron, what do you think?"

The old centaur's face looked like it had aged ten years in a matter of minutes. The lines around his eyes were deeply etched. "We cannot help them, Perseus. You know that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jason demanded. Rachel looked almost apologetic at me.

"I will be in my office." His voice was heavy. "I need some time to think before dinner. Rachel, will you watch the girl? Call Argus to bring her to the infirmary, if you'd like. And you, Lord Perseus, you should speak with Jason. Tell him about the Greek and Roman gods. I trust you still recall my teachings?"

"Yeah, but-"

The centaur turned his wheelchair and rolled off down the hallway. I ran a hand through my hair again. Everything was a mess. I needed to go out and find Annabeth. Either that or unleash Hera so I could she could fix everything you screwed up. I wondered what her motives were. My father said that there was a plot to save Olympus and I wouldn't like it. It seemed obvious now that it was Hera, so if she is trying to save Olympus... how would taking Annabeth and Jason take part in that?

"I'm sorry," Jason said. "I think my being here- I don't know. I've messed things upcoming to the camp, somehow. Chiron said he'd sworn an oath and couldn't talk about it."

"Don't be so hard on yourself; you had no choice in this. I don't know where you came from, but you definitely know more than a newcomer should." My voice trailed off. Jason had placed his sword on the table. My fingers brushed over it gingerly. "Is this gold?"

"I think so. I don't remember anything about it."

"Hm. Come with me. I have an idea," I said, "Rachel, you'll keep an eye on Piper?"

"Yeah. Good luck you two," Rachel replied.

"Where are we going?" Jason asked.

"To get your memories back." Walking out of the Big House, Jason scrambled to his feet to catch up to me.

"So, um, how do we do that?" he asked.

"Cabin Seven. We'll see if they can do anything," I said. It wasn't the best plan, but it was all I had.

"Cabin Seven? What do they do there?"

"If you're lucky, they'll heal you. Fix you, whatever. Otherwise, you might get stuck saying rhyming couplets for the next week or so," I said. The people in front of Apollo's cabin made way so we had space to go inside. A small boy with curly blond hair opened the door.

"Lord Perseus!" he gasped. He even lowered his head as one would to bow.

"Hey there," I interrupted his almost bow, "Do you know where Will is?"

With a gaping mouth the boy could hardly speak, "Um- uh..."

An older kid came to the doorway, with a saxophone slung around his shoulder. "Hey Percy- Perseus, I mean. You need a healer?"

"Yeah, actually. Jason here has conveniently lost all of his memories. We were hoping you guys could heal him, if that's possible at all," I said to Austin. He and I were friends for the most part. I didn't really know him all that well, but he fought in the Battle of Manhattan. That just about made him family.

"Come on in," Austin said. He pulled the younger boy out of the way. In a way, he reminded me of the son of Demeter I met a few weeks ago, Milo, who I had seen around a few times. I always made sure to say hello.

The inside of the Apollo cabin was quite cozy. Flowers adorned the windowsills of pretty purples and yellows. For a blinding gold exterior, the inside was quite modest. It was strangely similar to Aphrodite's cabin.

"Will," Austin called out.

"What's up?" There appeared to be another room behind the back wall that Will was in.

"Perseus and the new kid are here. They need you."

"Coming," Will said. A piece of the back wall revealing this hidden room. A secret door to a secret room. Poseidon's cabin was bland compared to some other cabins.

"Hey Will. You remember Jason, right?"

Will laughed brightly. "The crashing pegasus was quite the entrance."

Jason flushed. "I- uh I've never ridden one before, I don't think."

"Most haven't. I'm Will Solace, by the way," Will said, extending his hand. Jason shook eagerly and I watched Will's eyes examine him. "Mom or Dad? Because you could be Apollo."

Silently, I disagreed. The two boys did look remarkably alike, but Jason had a much stronger aura than Will. Of course, that could simply mean Jason was a strong demigod in his own right, but I didn't think that was it.

"That's actually why we're here. Could we talk in private?" I asked. I needed to get away from the prying eyes of the Apollo Cabin. Will nodded and touched a certain spot on the wall, muttered a hymn and the wall started to spin again.

"C'mon. We can talk back here."

Jason and I followed Will into the back room.

Will sat behind a large desk. A large doctor-ish looking desk. Everything felt very doctor-ish, except for the fact that Will was like 15 and wearing a neon orange camp T-shirt. I loved it though, it was just another informal camp thing that made it home.

"So what seems to be the problem? That landing did seem rough," Will said, his eyes were examining Jason's well-being, but Jason shook his head.

"It wasn't the landing. I can't remember anything from before waking up yesterday."

Will frowned. "Did you hit your head on the landing? Head trauma caused by impact can cause-"

"He was having memory issues from the moment I met him," I told him, "His friends claim to remember him, but the current theory is their memories were implanted by the Mist and Jason just had his memories removed altogether."

"Oh. Wow," Will said, his frowned twisted in frustration, "There isn't much I can do for memories if they were stolen from him. Do you know how powerful the thief was?"

"Think Olympian type powerful, but Will, that stays in this room. We don't need panic."

"Doctor-patient confidentiality, of course," Will paused, looking at me, "but between us... is there reason to panic?"

"There is always a reason to panic, Will, but we'll get through it. We always do."

Will nodded solemnly. I wondered if he was thinking of Lee Fletcher or Michael Yew. Or all of the other dead. I know that I was. I nearly forgot that Jason was there beside me, his memories still gone and the prospects of getting them back seemed slim. There were a lot of things I wish I could forget, but so much I would be devastated to lose.

"There's a potion you could try," Will suggested just before I was going to leave. "A gift from my dad. I think it was more for physical injuries, so I don't know if it'll even work, but you should have it."

"What does it do?" Jason asked. Will rummaged in his desk, pulling a tall flask out. He passed it to Jason.

"It is rumored to heal any wound. I doubt it'll work, but if it could-"

Jason faltered. "You don't have to. Gods, I mean that is super generous, but if it won't work-"

"Thanks, Will," I said taking the flask from Jason's hands, "I'll let you know how it goes. We really appreciate it."

Will looked sad seeing the potion go, but he and I both knew it was necessary and I'd find a way to pay him back. "Anytime."

I reached for the door with Jason on my heels when I felt Will grab at my arm.

"Don't be a stranger, Percy," he said flushed.

I blinked at him and felt a smile rise. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Will."


End file.
